Un bouquet de flammèches
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: Chut.
1. Un bouquet de flammèches

**Disclaimer** : Il est de notoriété publique qu'Harry et ses petits copains appartiennent à la blonde millionnaire connue sous le nom de J.K. Rowling. Qui suis-je pour démentir ?

**Pairing** : Lily Evans / Narcissa Black

**Rating** : K +, c'est-à-dire que tout ce qui serait éventuellement de l'ordre de la douceur saveur citron est tellement sous-entendu que c'en est presque indécent.

**N/A** : Une nouvelle histoire, donc. J'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie dans son écriture, mais finalement je suis plutôt satisfaite, même si le style est assez inégal. Je suis une grande fanatique de yuri, ce genre trop méconnu, auquel j'ai donc décidé de participer. J'espère que ma contribution sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai prévu de faire une suite, je ne sais pas si cela se fera, mais en tous cas il y a une possibilité. Voilà. C'est tout. Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce OS vous plaira assez pour que vous vous sentiez l'envie de m'en faire part.

_**U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s**_

_Un chapelet cristallisé s'échappe des menottes blanches de Narcissa Black. _

_Elle plonge les mains dans l'eau, sans pouvoir retenir un petit cri glacé. Que c'est bon … Rien ne surpasse cette sensation d'engourdissement, la fine pellicule d'écume sur ses poignets, le froid, les flocons de coton … Narcissa aime l'hiver. Narcissa aime l'eau. _

_Narcissa aime la solitude, aussi. _

_Narcissa est belle. Elle agite ses mains comme deux pieuvres rosées, indistinctes à travers le miroir déformant de l'eau. Sans réfléchir, parce que la spontanéité lui va bien, et forme des petites fumées roses sur ses joues d'ivoire. _

_Narcissa est la Reine des Neiges. _

_Elle en a la beauté, et, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, la cruauté – la cruauté piquetée de diamants, d'éclats dans les cœurs d'enfants - . _

_Cet endroit près du lac, c'est le sien. C'est une niche vaseuse, où les œufs de crapaud, rondes et gluantes orbes, la regardent grandir. C'est même la surface de cet étang que les dagues de ses premières larmes ont brisé. _

_Narcissa a un goût de thé sur les lèvres. _

_Narcissa Black. C'est le thé du début de l'hiver, le thé aux larmes. Narcissa a le goût du thé dans les craquelures gercées de sa lèvre qu'elle mordille, évoluant gracieusement au creux des siens dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Narcissa a le goût salin sur sa langue quand elle descend les escaliers de pierre de son pas aérien. Narcissa a le goût amer et refroidi sur ses dents quand, les yeux à demi fermés, elle marche au bras de ses camarades Serpentard. Narcissa Black. _

_Narcissa Black est une enfant qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte. _

_Narcissa n'a pas voulu grandir trop vite. C'est une de ces enfants immortelles, qui restent à jamais légères, éthérées, inéluctablement distantes des préoccupations telluriques. Les Serpentard la protègent; c'est une de celles qui pourraient se briser en se heurtant contre le dos rugueux d'un escalier. _

_Narcissa n'a pas vraiment d'états d'âme. Elle ne sait pas dire si la tristesse est là, nichée entre ses seins de fleur au même titre que son inaltérable absence, ou si elle lui vient seulement parfois, ses ailes mortes flappant dans le grand vent du nord, pour l'habiter. Elle ne sait pas dire si cet état à demi-somnolent ressort de la mélancolie ou de l'ennui. _

_On ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'ennuie vraiment. Tout la fascine, Narcissa, c'est une esthète constante, qui trouve en tout le remède à son état de chose cassée à moitié. Elle s'extasie sur la mort des papillons et sur la douceur des pierres. Elle chante avec son coin de lac et ses yeux océaniques charment même les sirènes. _

_Narcissa est brisée. _

_Elle n'y peut rien : c'est de naissance. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer, parfois, pendant de brèves fulgurances, ni de ressentir. Non. Narcissa est belle avec cette brisure qui ouvre en deux sa poitrine de glace. _

_Elle relâche le chapelet en murmurant une prière ondine et se lève pour rejoindre le château, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses mains, gouttantes et enflammées sur les bords de sa robe. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -  
**_

_Narcissa a seize ans. Elle est toujours aussi silencieuse, évanescente. Elle a des lèvres un peu plus charnues, une existence un peu plus sûre. Elle est plus ancrée dans le monde. _

_Mais elle a toujours son coin de lac. _

_Personne ne vient la chercher là-bas. Narcissa est une incherchable. Elle est là quand on a besoin d'elle, mais le reste du temps, le temps n'appartient qu'à elle, elle le manie avec une grâce magicienne et secrète. Elle a pris l'habitude de baigner son corps lunaire de vierge dans l'eau glaciale, parfois._

_Elle se libère. _

_Elle se libère d'elle-même, de la vue de son corps qu'elle ne comprend pas, tout cela avec une indifférence souveraine, les yeux mi-clos comme toujours, ses mains invisibles passant à peine sur sa peau pour en écarter la souillure. _

_Narcissa ne connaît pas l'amour. _

_Elle doute de jamais le connaître. Ce n'est pas une des choses qui l'inspire, l'amour, pas comme les ailes de papillon ou les parchemins craquelants, ou les visages d'enfants et de vieillards, ou les flammes mourantes. L'amour ne lui donne au corps qu'une vaguelette de dégoût et d'incompréhension. _

_Elle n'est pas là. _

_Elle voit ce qu'il se passe, bien sûr, mais le temps s'écoule sans heurts, sous l'éventail langoureux de ses lourds cils blonds, ployants sous la chaleur. Allongée sur la pelouse du parc, son corps d'enfant à peine caché sous une robe fleurie, elle est bien loin des convoitises humaines. Plus qu'une enfant, Narcissa est un fantôme. _

_Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. _

_Elle aime ça, être autre part. Elle aime ses paroles nuageuses. Elle ne veut pas du feu tapageur des autres adolescentes. Elle est bien comme elle est, et d'ailleurs, personne ne vient la déranger dans sa solitude contemplative. Narcissa est jolie à regarder de loin, mais elle fait un peu peur à tout le monde, parce qu'elle a des yeux qui lui mangent le visage, si clairs qu'on peut presque voir à travers, et sa démarche est si légère qu'on a toujours peur qu'elle s'efface au fil de ses pas. Et elle a ce coin secret près du lac, où personne ne va jamais la chercher. _

_Elle s'échappe quand elle entend des pas. _

_Elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Peut-être que c'est égoïste, peut-être qu'elle fuit, mais elle ne s'en soucie pas, elle se laisse porter sur le flot brumeux des jours qu'elle ne distingue pas. _

_Elle noue sa lourde chevelure et elle se lave ; comme un rituel. _

_Et personne ne la dérange jamais. Pas les sirènes, pas les monstres que cache le lac, pas les élèves libidineux, pas les insectes, pas les grenouilles, pas même ses propres pensées. C'est un moment ou ses grandes mirettes bleues deviennent si limpides qu'elles ressemblent à deux immenses miroirs. _

_Narcissa Black est blanche comme neige. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Un feu-follet se faufile entre les roseaux et les herbes curieuses du bord de lac. On trouve tout ici en excès : une végétation trop dense, de longs doigts verts, dextres et drus, un sol gorgé qui passe son temps à déglutir l'eau couleur camouflage. Une touffeur étreint tout dans son embrassade de lave. _

_Un feu-follet se faufile dans la faune. _

_C'est un feu-follet qui ne se soucie de rien : on dresserait devant sa silhouette en ombres chinoises un dragon crépitant qu'il ne le verrait même pas. Tout dans son attitude est découverte. Curiosité. Avidité. Le calme d'auparavant n'est plus. Dans ce feu-là, une excitation grésillante brûle à petit feu. _

_Un feu-follet feule : « La vie. » comme une supplique. _

_Il ne semble pas avoir de destination. Pas de but. Pas de passion. Seule paraît régner sur lui l'envie insatiable d'aller _toujours plus loin_. Peu importe si c'est le bon chemin. Ou pas. La faune sauvage semble sous ses pas être un jardin plein d'anges. _

_Un feu-follet s'arrête sur une rive claire. _

_Ses yeux frangés de flammèches grands ouverts : des fenêtres bordées de lianes. Le feu-follet, qui jusque-là n'a été que recherches bleu-vert, s'arrête devant une flamme paisible, sur laquelle dégouline pensivement l'eau du lac, presque comme une amie dévouée et sincère. Il la regarde. Silence fasciné. _

_Un feu-follet s'apaise. _

_Le feu-follet fait ami-ami avec les roseaux qui l'acceptent comme l'un des leurs, maintenant que sa frénésie mouvante a été stoppée. Des algues s'entortillent autour de ses chevilles, lèchent les pointes de son brasier. Le feu-follet ne dit rien. Silence encore, qui dure cent éternités. Elle passent comme une poignée de secondes._

_Un feu-follet regarde un feu de joie._

_Non, ce n'est pas vraiment cela, se dit le feu-follet. C'est un feu de joie triste, un feu Saint Sylvestrien, à la flamme sereine, mélancolique. Le feu-follet sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est. L'antagonisme parfait. _

_La flamme calme est d'une nudité entière, et paraît presque frissonner, les pieds enracinés dans le sol fluctuant du lac. Sa peau a une blancheur de miroir. Ses mains-araignées se faufilent dans tous les creux de son corps indéfini. _

_Un feu-follet s'avance. _

_S'avance avec l'audace qui caractérise les feu-follets, que suit toujours un écho de sanglot, un souvenir de genoux écorchés, aseptisés, pansemantés avec soin par les mains maternelles. Souvenirs empilés, sans cesse renouvelés. _

_-Tu te laves ? _

_La flamme vacille, sursaute, un bond léger sur ses deux pieds de braise glaciale. _

_-Oui. _

_Le feu-follet veut savoir. Connaître. L'eau est froide ; elle emprisonne ses petons ardents dans un carcan de glace. Comment peut-elle se baigner dans cette eau frigorifiée ? _

_-Tu n'as pas froid ? _

_La flamme hausse les épaules, sans dédain. Et alors, si elle a froid ? Elle a toujours eu froid ; elle est une petite Laponie à elle tout seule, son Pôle Nord personnel. C'est beau, le froid. Si elle parlait, elle dirait que sa vie, elle l'a appris la langue collée à la surface d'une stalactite, les yeux plongés dans ces propres yeux. _

_Elle dirait que le froid est là jusque dans ses iris. _

_-C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_La flamme claire ne répond pas. Le feu-follet insiste. Ton nom en rançon pour un bout de mon âme. _

Allez_, semble dire la flamme floue dans l'air changeant du soir, _devine_. _

_Alors le feu-follet scrute. Peu à peu, les contours de l'autre se précisent. Une grande brindille blanche aux cheveux soleil décoloré, essoré. Deux piscines d'eau chlorée en guise de pupilles. Une fille-femme, une fille liquide. Elle est comme l'eau … comme la rivière, elle semble filer si vite que la voir relève du miracle. _

_Cette peau de plexiglas, et ces membres flexibles, ces lèvres translucides … ces grands bras en bâtons maladroits … ces veines vignobles qui tranchent de minuscules ramifications sur ses poignets … ces lèvres presque invisibles … oui, le feu-follet les a déjà vus quelque part. _

_Dans la maison des Serpentards. _

_Ensuite – un peu plus tard seulement – elle se souvient. Oui. Cette fille indéfinie, c'est elle : celle qui ne marche jamais sans son rempart de corps bicolores, de nez aquilins et de regards absents. Celle qu'on ne voit jamais et qu'on connaît à peine. De nom. _

_-Narcissa Black. _

_La fille liquéfiée laisse échapper un gloussement, comme si son nom recelait un calembour indescriptible mais si réjouissant qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de libérer ce rire aérien. _

_-Oui … c'est ça, c'est moi : Narcissa Black. _

_Le Narcisse. Narcissa du Lac. L'Enchanteresse. La Comtesse des Fantômes. _

_Narcissa tend sa longue main blanche avec un sourire de mastodonte. _

Je vais te manger.

_Mais le feu-follet n'a pas peur – jamais, aime-t-il à dire, même si c'est faux. Il prend la main tendue et – oui – il la serre, yeux dans les yeux. Une vague de douceur le frappe dans la poitrine quand il plonge dans le regard brumeux de Narcissa. _

_Que c'est étrange, ces yeux qui savent être si précis mais pourtant si flous. Le feu-follet se sent aimer follement une nymphe aquatique. C'est ce genre d'amour à la saveur automnale qui laisse un tranquille parfum d'amertume dans le cœur – pas plus. _

_Narcissa devine le nom offert sans peine. _

_-Lily Evans, alors ? _

_Le feu-follet hoche la tête. _

_-Enchantée, Narcissa. C'est un plaisir de te connaître. _

_L'enchanteresse la regarde avec un sourire léger qui semble dire que la connaissance n'existe que pour Dieu et pour les ignorants. _

_-Lily, répète sa voix cristalline, Lil-I, lili, LILY, Lilly, lily, Lyli, llili … lili … lily … _

_Les facettes multiples de Lily Evans se répercutent sur les remparts de forteresses végétales. _

_Le silence s'éteint sans bruit. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Après la rencontre, le temps passe comme passe le temps, trop vite, pas assez, avec une lenteur gastéropode. _

_-Lily, où est le devoir de Métamorphose que je t'ai prêté hier ? _

_-Mais cherche ! Je te l'ai dit qu'il était dans mes papiers ! _

_-Lily … est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ce devoir sans avoir à faire de fouilles archéologiques, s'il-te-plaît ? _

_Les jours suivent le schéma préétabli et le duo frémissant, qui tremble à la moindre averse et se cache au son des zéphirs, résiste. _

_-Tu savais que les flammes ont une âme ? _

_La silhouette semble respirer, nichée au creux des couvertures. L'âtre diffuse autour du couple somnolent une chaleur réconfortante._

_-Narcissa … _

_-Tu le savais ? _

_Soupir. Soupir d'éclats d'étoiles. _

_-Bien sûr, Narcisse. Je le savais. _

_Le monde s'étonne de les voir se sourire à des blagues privées et éclater de rire devant une touffe d'herbes en friche d'où elles sortent un peu de pigment de papillon. Parfois, en passant devant les escaliers – mouvants, comme toujours - , on les voit s'agripper aux rambardes et rire aux éclats pour le vide, éloignées puis rapprochées puis éloignées encore. C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elles ne se rejoignent jamais. Parfois, pourtant, elles arrivent à s'effleurer les doigts, mais rien – quelques secondes à peine. _

_-James Potter ! Encore lui ! Mais il va finir par me lâcher, à la fin ? Quel imbécile ! _

_Une main pianiste sur son bras. _

_-Calme-toi, Lily. _

_Rire. _

_-Je te protège. _

_Elles ne vont pas vraiment bien ensemble, c'est un couple assez dépareillé, quand on y pense. Ces amies qui ne se quittent jamais, qui passent leurs journées yeux dans les yeux … Jusqu'ici elles n'ont été que deux petites filles qu'on regarde de loin, la chasse gardée des méchants garçons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, qui paradent mais qui, curieusement, tiennent à garder dans leurs filets l'innocence teintée de sensualité de ces deux nymphettes. Elles ont toujours virevolté dans la gracieuse insouciance de leurs corolles blanches et roses, pastel, seules. Personne n'osait les importuner. _

_Les voir rire aux éclats dérange les jeunes hommes de la Grande École de Poudlard. _

_Ils les sentent ailleurs. _

_Ils ont raison. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Le château se réveille au moment où l'aube transperce le ciel qui surplombe la montagne, derrière Poudlard. C'est comme si tout s'éveillait d'un seul coup : une vague lumineuse se répand dans le corps estudiantin qui frémit ; ses veines chauffent, un frisson le parcourt. Le matin. Dehors, la rosée gélatinise sur les fleurs qui prennent des allures d'éoliennes gastronomiques. _

_Narcissa a voulu aller se laver dans la froideur de sa rivière. _

_Et Lily a voulu l'accompagner. _

_Elles y sont allées. Ensemble. _

_Il règne une fraîcheur de début d'Avril. Elles ne comptent pas les mois qui passent, mais celui-ci, Avril, sans qu'elles sachent pourquoi, les touche de son doigt ganté de rosée. Le chemin vers le lac a été étrangement silencieux. Ni les bavardages habituellement incessants de Lily ni les comptines murmurées de Narcissa n'ont troublé le silence. _

_-Nous y sommes._

_La Reine des Stalactites laisse son regard dériver sur son naufrage personnel. Lily est une de ces jeunes filles que toutes rêvent d'être, flamboyante, charnue, ardente comme la braise qu'elle n'a jamais nié être. Des bras moelleux dans lesquels, pense la Narcisse en la regardant attacher ses cheveux en un chignon sanglant, on pourrait sans doute se perdre. _

_Elles sont nues comme en miroir. _

_Elles se déshabillent sans un soupir, mélodieusement, face à face, obéissant à cette règle tacite qui leur interdit de se cacher quoique ce soit. Une lueur farouche brille dans les yeux de la fillette qui n'a jamais touché à cette eau glaciale que du bout des doigts. L'autre la contemple de son air perdu et semble avoir la tête perdue dans l'opium moutonneux d'un nuage. _

_Narcissa Black et Lily Evans entrent dans l'eau en se tenant la main. Leurs lettres se mêlent. _

_Elles sont une divisée. _

_Lily veut vivre une vie d'aventures. Elle se voit en pirate, sabre brandi le long de son bras, perdue au bras glorieux d'un capitaine. Elle se voit en potionniste vedette, langoureusement égarée derrière son écran de fumée et de soupirs. Elle se voit en Auror, en combattante, en guerrière, œuvrant pour la paix mais jamais repue de cadavres. Elle voit ses cheveux rouges tourbillonner jusqu'à sa mort. Lily se voit comme un vent d'automne, debout ; fière. _

_Narcissa a d'autres ambitions. Elle ne sait pas pour la vie qu'elle va vivre, elle est réaliste : au fond, est-il possible qu'elle échappe au spectre du mariage arrangé ? Elle l'envisage avec une certaine sérénité. Elle exigera une véranda dans son grand manoir, et y installera une table en fer forgé. Un phonographe. Un chevalet. Des pigments. Une toile qu'elle ne peindra pas. Des fleurs qui faneront. Elle s'arrangera un joli petit boudoir pour mourir de cette mort martyre dont seuls meurent les saints et les fous. Ses draps ne connaîtront ni le sang ni l'extase. _

_Narcissa vit déjà la mort que la vie rêvée de Lily prédit. Et on ose dire que la vie est mal faite ? _

_Elles entrent dans le lac et perdent un souffle. _

_Les grands garçons de l'Ecole de Poudlard ne sont pas cachés derrière les roseaux. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_C'est un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à elles sous le couvert de sa glaciale dignité. Une faune explose dans leurs pieds qui se figent ; les gouttelettes qui s'échappent de leurs cheveux jouent un concerto presque inaudible. Elles se découvrent à la nudité. Toute une adolescence semble soudain prendre sens. _

_Elles se trouvent belles dans leur différence. _

_Tout est neuf. _

_-Tu veux du savon ? _

_Narcissa l'Enchanteresse qui a parlé. Lily la soupçonne de cacher dans ses potions une mixture mousseuse, bullante, qui déborde de ses fioles oniriques. Elle a toujours eu une imagination, cette enfant : sans limites. _

_-Oui ? _

_Oui ? C'est toujours comme ça avec Narcissa et ses paupières à l'opium : on ne sait pas ce qui va suivre, et on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Mais Lily est une aventurière. Elle aime surtout les fleurs un peu hallucinogènes, qui semblent baignées dans la lueur aveuglante des nuits lunaires. _

_Narcissa cueille une plante que Lily n'avait pas vu, d'un geste vif. Narcissa n'est pas souvent vive comme cela. Quand elle l'est, la plante ne prend pas le temps de se tordre, et se brise en une seule respiration. Ses petites fleurs blanches font comme de minuscules lunes d'argent, dirait Salomé. _

_-Tiens. C'est de la saponaire. _

_Même son nom a une vague saveur mystique. _

_Narcissa frotte la plante contre son corps ; ses seins de fleur de farine ; l'angle aigu de sa hanche. Lily fait de même, un peu hésitante. _

_Narcissa se transforme ainsi. Elle qui semble toujours si indécise, elle frotte la plante avec la conviction d'une sorcière moyenâgeuse : et pourtant, des deux, Lily serait celle qu'on brûlerait, avec sa tignasse en fleuve de lave. _

_La peau de l'Echanteresse en est presque rouge à force de frictions. Lily reste bouche bée. Quelque part, elle n'a sûrement jamais rien vu de plus érotique que la rage de cette adolescente-là, la tête penchée sur son ouvrage, ses petites mains dures à la tâche et la masse de ses cheveux trop blonds renversée au creux de son épaule. _

_Et puis Narcissa finit par relever ses prunelles délavées. _

_-Tu ne te laves pas ? _

_Cela semble si important, pour elle, presque sacré, presque rituel. Et pourtant. Lily suppose qu'elle a peu de péchés à laver de son corps de vierge. _

_-Si. _

_Si. Je me lave comme toi, dans le même bain. C'est un peu te connaître, au fond, Narcisse. C'est un peu te connaître que de faire les mêmes gestes dans cette même merveilleuse nudité. _

_Le silence les étreint comme ses enfants – si silence il y a dans l'agitation incessante de cette faune. _

_Tout se tait pour les laisser être. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Tend la main. Vas-y. Viens. N'aie pas peur. Tend la main. Elle n'est pas si loin … si ? Elle est si loin, cette fille qui lave ses cheveux interminables ? _

_-Narcissa … _

_Narcissa ne répond pas aux questions, ni aux interrogations cachées, ni aux réponses. Elle ne parle que pour dire les choses qu'elle estime essentielles mais qui le sont rarement. Vit au rythme d'un battement de cils. Gamine, va. _

_C'est un petit fauve, Lily. Tiens, regarde. Je te dis qu'elle va essayer d'embrasser l'autre qui meurt avant l'heure, parce qu'à cet âge les choses ne sont pas encore interdites. Et puis … quoi de plus tentant que cette fille-là, finalement ? Cette bouche fantomatique ? Ce serait presque comme embrasser une morte et la ramener à la vie. _

_Comme le bain, sacro-saint. _

_Le soleil luit d'une lueur malade. Faible. _

_-Narcisse, tu me prends dans tes bras ? _

_Pas le courage encore. Trop jeune pour le désir ? _

_Narcissa n'entend pas quand on lui parle. Surtout cette fille-là. Surtout elle, parce qu'elle est bien vivante, bien ancrée, vivide. Parce que ses contours ne s'effacent pas dans la brume joueuse. Elle, au moins. Au pire. _

_Alors si elle avance, si elle entoure de ses bras sans fin le corps plein mais frêle d'une jeune humaine, si elle fait ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire, même tout bas, même avec un secret au creux des lèvres, c'est elle qui a décidé. Parce que Narcissa Black n'entend pas les suppliques. _

_C'est elle qui a décidé de faire un linceul de ses bras évanescents, une couverture de soie qui ne tiendrait pas chaud les jours d'hivers. _

_C'est elle qui a décidé d'aimer ; et de le dire comme cela. _

_C'est elle qui a décidé de caresser les mèches criardes de Lily de ses mains savonneuses. _

_Mêlées dans une étreinte, ses cheveux dégoulinants étalés sur le dos de sa compagne, Lily murmure qu'elle l'aime. L'autre ne dit rien. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_-Viens. _

_C'est étrange comment parfois une parole peut changer quelqu'un. Pas vrai ? Comment, au détour d'un seul mot, d'une seule occasion, la plus floue des flammèches se transforme en brasero, comment sa chevelure ordonnée et lisse devient soudain un grand bordel immaculé, comment ses mains calmes bourdonnent comme des millions de flèches … que c'est étrange. _

_Décidément. _

_Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi on doit penser en faisant l'amour avec la fille de ses rêves, mais Lily se dit qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. _

_Baiser incendiaire. _

_C'était au début de l'après-midi, l'envie, pressante, de s'aimer _pour de vrai_, comme les grandes qu'elles ne sont pas. Ne plus faire semblant, ne pas même passer par le seul baiser chaste, et puis le même porté plus loin dans la sensualité. Non. _

_Aimer d'un seul bloc._

_C'est ce qu'elles ont décidé. Difficile de dire si cela est louable, s'il n'aurait pas fallu y mettre plus de formes, un duplicata en cinq exemplaires de Demande d'Amour sur papier vélin. C'est leur manière à elle, leur petite manie de tout réinventer de fond en comble, de la façon de se brosser les dents à comment faire l'amour de A à Z. _

_Elles commencent par Z. _

_Un seul bloc de chair. On ne peut pas dire non plus que ça ne fait pas mal, qu'il n'y a pas la peur sournoise d'être découvertes, qu'il n'y a pas la sensation diffuse de l'interdit et la douleur, légère mais _là_, malgré tout. _

_On ne ment pas dans ces moments-là. _

_C'est ce qu'on pense quand on a seize ans et des cheveux qui se mêlent, et un grain de beauté à l'aine, et les doigts d'une fille enfoncés très forts entre les lèvres. _

_Une main sur les seins – ces seins en boutons de jasmin. _

_Un gémissement écumant aux lèvres, un petit océan qui déboule au creux des yeux. _

_-On fait comment ? _

_-Comme on veut. _

_C'est comme ça, dans leur monde. Il suffit de claquer des doigts et tout est changé, plus clair, plus cruel, plus beau, moins tendre. Chez Lily, la chair des cerises est plus blanche, et les cerises, elles, sont plus grosses, au point qu'il faut s'écarteler la bouche pour en enfourner une. _

_-Tu aimes ? _

_-Mmm. _

_A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, semble dire ce Mmm bullé. La chair, ça n'a jamais vraiment été moi. A vrai dire, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si c'était mes mots où les tiens, ceux-là. Puisqu'on partage les fluides, le reste … appartient au silence. Sans doute, oui. _

_-Hn. _

_Douleur ou plaisir ? Bah. Quelle importance, petites filles du soleil. Puisque l'aurore aux pieds de rose n'a pas encore foulé vos jolis corps, encore des heures à s'aimer, à se caresser gentiment, tendrement, à essayer de se transpercer d'une poussée colérique, à allumer la flamme et puis à lui défaire un écheveau d'ombres …_

_Des heures dans un labyrinthe d'inconnu. Allez, quel programme … _

_Encore des heures à essayer d'être bien, à s'énerver, à pleurer, à écarter les jambes, à ne pas comprendre, à s'exaspérer, à murmurer, à hurler. _

_A s'aimer ?  
_

_Ou à se désaimer ? _

_C'est comme ça qu'on se déchire ? _

_Elles se le demandent aussi, cette douleur mêlée de plaisir, non, ça ne peut définitivement pas être quelque chose de bon. Non. Si c'était quelque chose d'harmonieux, de symphonique, elles le sauraient, sans doute. Il y aurait une petite lumière qui dirait Attention ! Bonheur en vue ! , histoire qu'on puisse se préparer, au moins un peu. _

_Enfin. Ça reste bien. Ça reste la respiration coupée quand même, dans un froissement de draps. Ça reste les yeux qui s'égarent dans la stratosphère au moment où enfin – pas trop tôt – , après toutes ces vagabondages pleins de questions, on trouve le bon endroit. _

_La faille. _

_Le sang. _

_La petite chose fragile et palpitante. _

Ça_, quoi. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_L'obscurité, c'est de la purée de pois. On y retrouverait pas un chaton, ou alors par hasard et tout couvert de suie, le nez et les coussinets plus noirs que la nuit. _

_-Lily … tu aimes la pluie ? _

_Narcisse ne pose jamais de questions. Lily hausse les épaules dans le noir, avant de se rendre compte que la Narcisse n'a sûrement rien saisi de son geste. _

_-Oui … je ne sais pas. C'est mouillé. _

_Un petit rire cristallin s'échappe de la gorge ciselée de Narcissa. _

_-C'est vrai. Moi, j'aime la pluie. Regarde … _

_Elle montre la vitre où dégringolent comme des équilibristes des gouttelettes gélifiées. _

_- … c'est joli. Et puis c'est serein, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Lily dort avec les anges. _

_Narcissa soupire juste – un tout petit soupir parfumé – et s'enfonce dans le lit. Que c'est étrange … elle regarde Lily et ses cheveux froissés, ses cils accordéonistes … _

_Ah, Lily. C'est tout un mystère. _

_Après, Lily se réveille et trouve étalée sur son épaule la joue douce de sa compagne d'aventures. _

_-Tu n'as pas dormi ? _

_-Non. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je n'ai pas sommeil. _

_-Si. _

_Ses yeux se ferment déjà. Elle jette un regard flou à Lily, et ce regard semble hésiter entre la colère et la résignation. L'adieu. Elle sombre. _

_La fois d'après est la bonne. Elles sont réveillées en même temps, et se regardent – regardent à travers leurs corps respectifs – de leurs petits yeux perçants, en essayant de deviner comment une femme peut être si différente pour peu qu'elle ait les traits chiffonnés et un bâillement au creux des lèvres. _

_Elles ouvrent toutes les deux la bouche pour dire un mot de miel qui colore leurs lèvres enfantines d'une saveur âcre et profonde. Lily devance. Elle a toujours été la plus rapide, des deux. _

_-Je t'aime. _

_On ne peut décidément pas répondre à une déclaration comme celle-là, se dit Narcissa. Que c'est égoïste, finalement, de dire Je t'aime comme cela, sans se soucier des conséquences, de le crier au vent, de le marteler pour obtenir … quoi ? Une réponse ? _

_Narcissa Black ne dit pas Je t'aime._

_Mais Narcissa peut changer, elle aussi. Alors elle saisit la nuque de Lilly et l'attire à elle, dans l'urgence, pour la presser contre sa poitrine, pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La bouche qu'elle dévore a un goût de dentifrice : quand a-t-elle eu le temps de se laver les dents ? Un baiser au dentifrice. Mmm … un baiser mentholé, d'une fraîcheur brûlante. _

_L'incendie dans leurs bassins de porcelaine les submerge. _

_-C'est normal, ça ? Les reins en feu ? _

_Leurs mains se parcourent en hésitant, parfois, quand une rondeur les surprend ou leur fait peur. Savent-elle ? Savent-elles savoir le normal de l'anormal, le vrai du faux, le bien du mal ? A cet âge, et comme cela, toutes enroulées dans les mêmes draps, consumées l'une par l'autre ? _

_-Je ne sais pas … peut-être. _

_La seule chose qui reste, après, c'est : peut-être pas. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Ce matin, quand l'aube a percé la paupière pailletée du ciel, elles sont allées au Lac. Elles lui ont fait leurs adieux. Narcissa a murmuré ses prières en égrenant sur ses doigts translucides son chapelet qu'elle arrive toujours à retrouver dans l'eau. Elle arrive toujours à reconstituer les mêmes gouttes pour qu'elles tombent de la manière, avec une grâce ballerinesque. _

_Narcissa la Calme récite la prière du Lac. _

_Sa disciple, derrière, joue à une marelle invisible sur le sol trompeur qu'elle a appris à déjouer. Plus de bateaux-chaussures échouées dans la boue carnivore. _

_Narcissa laisse sur ces berges inhospitalières sa mue craquante. Y laisse des années de tendresse, un certain moelleux d'enfant qu'elle nie maintenant. Tout un bagage d'adolescence. Et le sang. Et le froid des petits flocons de neige. _

_Lily laisse Narcissa. _

_Narcissa la Calme a toujours été un peu théâtrale, c'est vrai, il lui faut le crescendo de violons. Mais pas cette fois. On fera sans. Elle sort de la poche de sa robe-galaxie une paire de ciseaux à ongles en argent. _

_C'était un cadeau, sans doute. _

_Plus maintenant. Elle ne fait pas de cadeaux, Narcissa, elle ne coupe pas ses mèches d'héroïne une à une, pour le plaisir de les voir tomber dans l'eau un peu sale, vaguement bleu-verte, qui pourrait rappeler les yeux de la petite fille, derrière elle. Au contraire. _

_Elle coupe d'une traite, d'une seule goulée d'air, Narcissa. _

_Avec une seule, unique, infime, intime, ultime respiration. Elle laisse au lac sa lourde chevelure, et l'endroit précis au creux de son épaule où elle pesait, comme un fardeau. _

_-Tu coupes tes cheveux ? _

_Parfois, les questions inutiles de Lily l'exaspèrent. C'est vrai. Maintenant, par exemple. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours l'air de tomber des nues, tout en restant si profondément terrestre ? Parfois, Narcissa voudrait se débarrasser de Lily qui reste sagement, les bras dans le dos, derrière elle, sans comprendre. Mais elle ne le fait pas. _

Je vais te manger.

_Narcissa ne répond pas. _

_Les cheveux flottent doucement et partent se perdre dans la vase, une flottille de navires faits de brindilles. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les voie plus, le regard délavé de Narcissa les accompagne. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Le Poudlard-Express, avec son panache de fumée et ses ronronnements de bête domptée, a toujours fasciné Lily. _

_C'était, pour elle, ce symbole : partir. _

_Et revenir. _

_Et repartir. _

_Et finalement, elle s'est habitué à lui, jusqu'à ce que le regarder apparaître sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ deviennent une agréable habitude. _

_Elle a cherché la liberté autre part._

_Et bien des fois, elle ne l'a pas trouvée. Bien des fois, elle s'est heurtée à tout un capharnaüm d'imbécillités, de cadenas et de portes en bois de noisetier. _

_Elle a eu mal. Elle a pleuré. Elle a tempêté, elle a fait le typhon, elle a fait la petite fille gâtée, on a eu peur de ses yeux orageux et des ses cheveux, surtout, dressés autour de sa tête en murailles pourpres. _

_Elle caresse le flanc de l'ancêtre de fer._

_Lui, il grésille, il gronde, il crachote des nuages rouillés. C'est le dragon le plus attachant du monde, ce train. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, après lui ? Maintenant, elle ose se le demander ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose, derrière le rideau des montagnes, où c'est juste un mirage qu'on fait miroiter aux enfants ? Il y a une vie après l'enfance ? C'est vrai ? Mais comment ? _

_C'est possible ? _

_Narcissa y répondrait d'un haussement d'épaules, si elle répondait aux questions : elle chasserait tous ces possibles d'une danse d'os et de chair, sans même se rendre compte que ce mécanisme-là est déjà merveilleux. _

_Et pourtant. Elle est surprenante, parfois. _

_Quand il fait nuit, elle se lève et elle crie des choses au soleil comme s'il allait lui obéir. _

_Elle a cette étrange fascination pour la couleur du jus de citrouille. Elle dit que cela ressemble à un lac miniature. _

_Elle porte des robes sous ses robes. _

_Elle aime pleurer. _

_Elle est violente aussi, parfois, elle s'agite partout et ses mains deviennent des couteaux, sa bouche a des goûts de papier de verre, il faut s'éloigner si on ne veut pas avoir la peau en mur de crépi. _

_C'est dur de l'aimer. _

_**- U n b o u q u e t d e f l a m m è c h e s -**_

_Le velours vert des sièges, usé jusqu'à la corde. _

_Les restes de friandises collés dans tous les recoins, et les cris qui vont avec quand quelqu'un se prend la main dedans. _

_Les bagages mal fixés qui tombent sur leurs propriétaires – ça arrive à chaque fois. _

_Les au-revoir qu'on a envie d'abréger, parce que, quand même … _

_Et tout le reste. _

_Voilà. C'est bon. Toute vapeur. Lily et Narcissa sur le dos de la baleine souffleuse de fumée, extatiques, les yeux trop grands avec le vent qui y tracent des petites veines explosées. _

_L'aventure. _

_Les mains serrées – trop -, des prisons ces mains, ça n'a pas l'air mais ces doigts qu'on dit innocents sont des vrais geôles, quand ils veulent. Cela vous fait des cages dont personne n'ose s'échapper. _

_L'avenir ? Bah. Tant qu'on a les cheveux en moins et un peu de poussière d'étoile en poche, il ne peut rien vous arriver, quand on a seize ans. _

_Comme disait l'autre. _

_Le train disparaît sur les montagnes russes. _

_Réapparaît sur le quai. _

_Quand elles descendent, c'est main dans la main, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. _

_Blondes mèches folles. Narcissa la Calme. _

_Tempête rougeâtre. Lily l'Ardente. _

_Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres. _

_Un vague geste de main qui se perd dans les volutes de fumée. _

_Les parents sur le bord, hors contexte. Qui ne savent pas quoi dire, quoi faire, un peu indifférents. _

_On se reverra ? Pas sûr. C'était bien. Oui ? Je t'aime. _

_-Moi aussi. _

_Sourire fleuri. Un clin de cils. Dernière petite volupté dégustée du bout de la langue. _

_C'est tout. _

_-Au revoir. _

_-Au revoir. _

_Rideau._


	2. Les champs de coquelicots

**Disclaimer **: Il est de notoriété publique qu'Harry et ses petits copains appartiennent à la blonde millionnaire connue sous le nom de J.K. Rowling. Qui suis-je pour démentir ?

**N/A **: Me revoilà ! Un nouvel opus pour Noël, plus développé et compliqué que le premier... quelques explications s'imposent. J'ai essayé de rester « canon » et donc d'intégrer mon intrigue dans les tomes. Certains pourront donc trouver décevant que Narcissa soit malgré tout avec Lucius et Lily avec James, mais… je préférais comme cela. Pour l'écriture, je l'ai faite moins… alambiquée, moins féérique, parce que je voulais représenter l'âge adulte, les contraintes qui vont avec… l'évolution des personnages, aussi. J'ai quand même gardé la poésie du premier opus, parce que c'est comme cela que j'imagine Lily et Narcissa. La statue de Rodin mentionnée se trouve au musée Victoria&Albert, à Londres, et vous pouvez la voir ici : ./3176/2683308526_?v=0. Sinon, je sais que normalement, Draco est supposé naître avant Harry, mais j'ai changé par nécessité de chronologie dans mon histoire. Je croise les doigts pour que cela vous plaise, et faites m'en part s'il vous en prend l'envie !

**Pairing :** Narcissa/Lily, Narcissa/Lucius, Lily/James, Lucius/quelqu'un et Sirus/Remus sous-entendus.

**Rating** : K +, encore moins de bagatelles que dans le premier, c'est dire. Imagination requise !

**Musique :** _Rondes larmes _et _La peau sur les os_, de Jeanne Cherhal, à mettre en boucle(s). Pareil pour _Un bouquet de flammèches_, d'ailleurs_. _Sinon, _Avril 14__th_ d'Aphex Twin, encore un petit clin d'œil à mon idole LumiNuitey, Satie et un peu de Purcell.

_**L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s**_

_La sonnette du manoir – c'est incongru, d'ailleurs, une sonnette ici, mais on ne la voit presque pas, entortillée qu'elle est dans sa robe de lierre – porte l'inscription suivante : « Lucius Malefoy » en caractères impérieux. On peut presque entendre des petites voix sarcastiques ou déférentes murmurer « Oui, Lucius Malefoy… c'est le genre de type qu'on n'oublie pas ! » « Ce genre-_là_... » « Le genre qui a besoin d'être en grand sur sa sonnette ! ». Et de rire de leurs petits rires moqueur que, oui, en tendant bien l'oreille, on peut distinguer. _

_Et puis, en petit, en dessous, en lettres argentées, ciselées et italiques, la mention, anecdotique : « et Narcissa Malefoy. ». _

_Cela serre toujours le cœur de Lily de regarder cette sonnette. Elle a l'air si innocente, toute proprette et lustrée, mais Lily sait que si elle laisse son doigt errer trop près de sa cachette végétale… elle sait. Il y aura à l'intérieur cette petite trille cristalline qui lui rappelle trop le rire de Narcissa, et quelqu'un accourra – sans doute l'elfe de maison, Dobby. Il ouvrira, lui demandera « Ce que veut Mademoiselle Lily » - elle s'interroge toujours : comment a-t-il su son nom, la première fois ? Un pouvoir qui lui permet de deviner _ces choses-là_ ? Narcissa a parlé d'elle ? - elle ne saura pas quoi répondre…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ? _

_Alors elle s'enfuira. _

_Dobby rentrera dans la grande allée de marbre, et refermera derrière lui la lourde porte de la prison qu'a choisie Madame Narcissa. Maître Lucius lui demandera l'identité du visiteur, et, soumis par les pupilles bleu piscine de sa maîtresse, il répondra que « Ce n'étaient que des colporteurs, Maître Lucius, que des colporteurs... » avant de s'enfuir pour se taper la tête contre le premier mur qu'il trouvera. Lucius sera vaguement méfiant mais oubliera vite. _

_Alors Lily ne sonne pas. _

_Elle reste en bas, les bras le long du corps, et espère voir s'échapper de la fenêtre, là-haut, une bouffée du parfum de son premier et seul amour. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -  
**_

_Narcissa._

_Narcissa Black. _

_Narcissa Malefoy. _

_Narcissa en petites lettres calligraphiées sur sa sonnette – invisible, ou presque. _

_Narcissa en bâtons trop stricts sur les cartes de visite – fausse ? _

_Narcissa en caractère élégants sur les invitations qu'on lui envoie sur papier vélin – falbalas des galas, Narcissa de glace. _

_Narcissa des factures, lettres accusatrices – vénale. _

_Narcissa sur les lettres… - elle, pas un mot : Narcissa B. n'existe pas. _

_Un doigt – coupable – posé trop tendrement sur une paire de lèvres anciennes. _

_Chut. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Narcissa a eu, à peu de choses près, la vie qu'elle voulait. C'est bien. Elle et ses grands yeux liquides sont contents – pas heureux, enfin, vaguement satisfaits. _

_Elle a son mari. Pas de sang sur les draps, elle a un mari qui lui ressemble : d'une blondeur tout aussi éclatante, caché, cacheur. Plein d'étoiles inaccessibles. _

_Et il a honte. Elle ne sait pas de quoi – s'en soucie-t-elle ? - , elle sait juste que cette honte-là est peinte sur son visage et qu'elle ne le quitte pas. _

_Un jour, plus tard, il a voulu un enfant. Il a saisi le poignet de Narcissa la Calme, il l'a allongée sur un lit, et elle a voulu un enfant pour lui. Ils n'ont jamais été à la fois plus étrangers et plus proches que pendant cette seconde de désir commun. _

_Après cela, il ne l'a plus jamais touchée. _

_Elle, Narcissa, le trouve d'une beauté aussi calme que les lacs d'hiver. Quelque part, on peut dire qu'ils s'aiment. _

_Narcissa a eu, à peu de choses près, la vie qu'elle voulait. _

_Lucius a ce genre d'argent dont l'idée de l'existence ne l'effleure même pas._

_Elle a eu son boudoir. Elle s'y étale, une flaque d'argent gracieuse. Quand elle ferme les yeux, sa blondeur déteinte se confond avec les corolles pâlottes de ses fleurs. Elle aime ça. _

_Elle a eu son phonographe. Elle y passe en boucle de la musique dont elle ne retient pas le nom, du piano, du violon, des mélodies classiques qui cascadent et bouclent. Bullent. _

_Elle a eu sa table en fer forgé. Quand elle a été livrée, elle était tellement contente qu'un stupide sourire lui est resté collé aux lèvres pendant plusieurs heures. Lucius s'en est étonné, mais cela lui a fait plaisir. Distraitement, il s'est promis de lui offrir une chaise pour aller avec. Quand il l'a fait, elle lui a adressé son premier vrai sourire. C'était en mars. Maintenant, elle n'ose pas s'asseoir sur cette chaise, et il n'y a jamais rien sur la table. Elle passe parfois de longues minutes à se délecter de leur perfection, un embryon de rire aux lèvres. _

_Elle a eu ses fleurs fanées. Ce sont toujours des iris. Narcissa aime la couleur des fleurs fanées, améthyste tirant sur le noir ou le gris. Voir ces grandes dames tomber en pièces sous ses yeux lui semble, quelque part, prophétique. _

_Elle a eu son chevalet, et ses pigments. Pourtant, elle ne peint jamais. Elle a trop peur de ce qui pourrait lui couler des doigts, en fait. Comme pour les fleurs, cela l'amuse de voir les petits tas de peinture se ratatiner en minuscules montagnes séchées. On dirait, à tour de rôle, une crotte de souris, une colline de sable rouge miniature, un de ces monts blancs moldus saupoudré de poudreuse, de la nourriture lyophilisée… rien ne change, tout se transforme. Sous les yeux de Narcissa l'Indolente, les choses se soumettent à cette loi. _

_Elle a eu sa toile blanche qui reste blanche. Mais blanche, c'est déjà trop. Narcissa a toujours peur de voir apparaître ce visage qu'elle aimerait trop y dessiner. L'envie ronge l'intérieur de ses joues, la chair rouge et rose, et les racines de ses cheveux de fée. _

_Elle a eu son petit boudoir. Elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle l'appelle le Boudoir d'Avril parce qu'elle y a tendu des tentures aux motifs végétaux qui lui rappellent les facéties d'Avril. Et pour cette raison, aussi… dont Lucius ne connaît pas l'existence. _

_Entre gorgées de thé au jasmin et savon parfumé à la vanille, Narcissa meurt doucement, un mince sourire aux lèvres. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Pour Lily, c'est différent. A l'époque où Narcissa, malgré ses expéditions aquatiques au bord du lac chéri, était déjà consciente de son destin à venir, coulante et sereine, Lily la Sauvage s'imaginait des destins héroïques. Elle a changé, depuis. Mais peu importe combien on essaye d'étouffer sa flamme, il lui reste cette chevelure flamboyante qui semble les défier, tous : « Je reste. »_

_Elle n'est pas devenue pirate. Ni Auror. Elle est devenue potionniste, pas vedette, modeste, inconnue. Elle travaille dans une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, et gagne assez pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son mari. Elle ne se plaint pas, elle aime son mari plus que tout, mais parfois elle aurait souhaité avoir pris un autre chemin. Elle s'empêche d'y penser. De toutes façons, il faut aller passer cette commande chez CrokPotions, faire l'inventaire de l'arrière-boutique, et préparer les factures. Pas le temps, et puis ça ne sert à rien. _

_Pas de regrets stériles, se dit Lily l'Ardente en regardant son mari entrer dans leur petite maison avec un demi-sourire. _

_Son mari. Tiens, ça aussi, c'est une trouvaille. James Potter. Non non, vous lisez bien, ce même James Potter contre lequel elle a fulminé pendant tant d'années. Finalement, elle a lâché prise, et a accepté un rendez-vous, juste un, avec l'espoir de le dégoûter. Mais non. Une chose en a entraîné une autre, ils sont tombés amoureux, ils se sont mariés. Une histoire d'amour comme tant d'autres, bête, romantique parfois, avec ses hauts et ses bas. James a quand même gardé ce sourire bêtement heureux – et triomphant – aux lèvres pendant longtemps après avoir décroché le premier rendez-vous. _

_Elle se souvient avec amusement qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon, à l'époque. _

_James est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour un mari. Elle n'a pas pu être pirate, mais lui en a quelque chose, elle ne sait pas trop quoi, qui la ravit. Ce doit être ces cheveux, qui, malgré toutes les tortures qu'on leur inflige, sont impossibles à peigner. Ou peut-être son sourire. _

_Il a un joli sourire, James. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a épousé. Elle le lui a dit, plus tard. Elle lui a dit « Tu avais un sourire tellement adorable que je me suis dit que je voulais avoir des enfants avec toi. » Il a fait semblant d'être vexé, et puis il a ri, et il l'a embrassée. _

_Comme du cristal. Au début, James l'embrassait mal, comme du cristal. Après tant de temps à la chercher, à nager dans les coins obscurs pour apercevoir un clin d'oeil de sa chevelure flamboyante, il avait peur de la faire partir. Elle a pleuré, cette fois-là. _

_Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi. _

_Ils se sont mariés en Juin. C'est elle qui a voulu. Avril, surtout pas. Il a aimé la flamme sur ses joues, alors il a dit oui. D'accord. Pas Avril. Elle ne voulait rien d'hésitant, surtout pas de givre délicat. _

_Elle lui a préféré la chaleur pleine de l'été, sa terre, son vert puissant. Un arôme nouveau. _

_C'était un joli mariage. C'était dehors, et il y avait beaucoup d'amis – surtout ceux de James. Elle, Lily l'Ardente, a descendu l'allée dans sa robe laiteuse, il lui a pris la main, et il l'a embrassée – parce qu'il ne peut pas se débarrasser de cette habitude – doucement, comme une fleur. _

_Il l'appelle Iris, parfois, pour la taquiner. _

_Elle ne le lui dit pas, mais elle préfère les narcisses, ces longues fleurs blanches qui poussent au bord des chemins. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Narcissa la Calme n'est pas venue au mariage. Peut-être que James a demandé si cette ficelle blonde, tu te rappelles, oui… mais non. Lily a secoué la tête énergiquement, et sa crinière de feu a dit : Jamais. _

_C'est fini, ont soufflé les mèches ardentes – sans vraiment y croire. _

_On n'a pas invité Narcissa. Elle est restée dans son manoir, sur une sonnette à moitié noyée de lierre. James n'a pas demandé pourquoi, il a assumé une dispute de fillettes, peut-être des cheveux tirés, une amourette qu'on se déchire, une guerre pour un bonbon parfumé à la violette. Peut-être a-t-il senti qu'il y avait autre chose, une stalactite perdue dans l'océan de feu qu'est sa femme, mais il n'a rien dit. _

_Pas demandé. Pas voulu savoir. Tant mieux pour lui, sans doute. _

_Narcissa la Calme a aussi eu son mariage. C'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas dehors. Elle a passé des heures à imaginer ce mariage manqué, auquel on ne l'a pas voulue, plutôt que le sien, et elle est sûre que Lily s'est mariée dehors._

_Lily l'Ardente sans la pulsante énergie d'une prairie vivace ? Jamais. _

_Narcissa Malefoy s'est mariée dans cette grande église victorienne dont elle ne se souvient pas le nom. _

_Elle avait voulu finir un tableau, au moins un, avant de se marier. S'être baignée dans l'océan. Avoir aimé un amour plein, heureux, fier. Avoir souffert. S'être enfuie pour quelques jours dans la montagne et marcher. Avoir dansé cette danse moldue qu'on appelle la valse. Lire Shakespeare. _

_Goûter à une chocogrenouille. Chanter pendant un jour entier. Avoir le courage de dire bonjour au Baron Sanglant. Parler à un serpent. Embrasser Lily encore une fois. Savoir jouer du piano. Voir son regard quand elle entre. Devenir une animagus. Connaître le nom de toutes les fleurs de son jardin. _

_Libérer Dobby. Danser nue sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Partir d'Angleterre. Faire l'amour à Lily. Apprendre le coréen. Avoir le courage d'aller dans son magasin. Dire à Javier Graham que non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui pendant tout ce temps, et que ce n'était pas lui mais sa voisine rousse qu'elle regardait toujours en Potions. _

_Savoir nager le dos crawlé. S'asseoir sur une de ses chaises en fer forgé. Manger un tiramisu dans un restaurant moldu à Paris. Faire apparaître un oiseau. Dire à Sally Ponembaum qu'elle est son premier amour - c'était en maternelle. Faire remplacer les rideaux du salon, qui cachent le soleil les jours où il y en a. _

_Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'a pas faites. _

_Elle ne les fera peut-être jamais, se dit tranquillement Narcissa la Calme en brodant une fleur rose pâle sur son ouvrage – et en se piquant le doigt. Elle n'a jamais su broder. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais aimé ça. _

_Le sang ne s'arrête pas de couler. Ou peut-être est-ce le temps qui est soudain plus long?_

_Cela occupe, réfléchit Narcissa la Pensive. _

_Des oiseaux et des roses trémières. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Et puis après le mariage, après ce baiser de cinéma, devant l'autel, coconnée de blanc, il y a eu la nuit. Une nuit de mariage, privée, secrète, entourée d'yeux clos et de sourires encourageants – qu'est-ce qu'on ne donnerait pas pour revivre notre nuit de mariage, pas vrai, chéri ? _

_La nuit de noces. C'est étrange, s'est dit Lily – Lily tout court – en sentant son dos s'enfoncer dans le matelas, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Peut-être, se dit-elle, que cette fenêtre-là aurait du être ouverte. Oui, c'est cela, sans doute, pour que l'odeur d'herbe coupée – elle l'a sentie en sortant de l'église – puisse entrer et les envelopper. _

_Ou peut-être… peut-être cette lampe, là, n'aurait pas du être allumée. Ainsi il n'aurait resté que la caresse de la lumière lunaire, sa couverture de lait… _

_Peut-être que les rideaux n'auraient du être tirés qu'à moitié, pour laisser un peu de place au doute, à l'incertain… au rêve ? _

_Peut-être que la chevelure de James aurait du être plus longue, juste un peu, pour qu'elle puisse y glisser ses mains et en apprécier la souplesse qui sent le savon. _

_Peut-être que… _

_C'est ainsi que, la nuit de ses noces, les hanches agitées de soubresauts, les mains enfoncées dans le dos de son mari, Lily Potter redécore sa chambre nuptiale. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Ce n'était pas un mariage laid. C'était un mariage facile, un mariage en soie d'araignée, avec des trous, et de la glu pour retenir les gouttes de rosée. Lucius portait un costume noir, élégant – comme lui. Un queue de pie, se rappelle Narcissa la Calme en se piquant le doigt encore une fois. _

_Ils se ressemblent tellement qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque chose comme de l'amour entre eux. Il y a dans ces yeux gris le miroir de sa propre douleur. Lui aussi a du aimer, se dit Narcissa… lui aussi a du avoir cet amant, cette amante, qui lui a empoisonné le fond de la rétine. _

_Cela lui donne envie de le consoler; de se glisser dans son lit et de l'enlacer, par derrière, pour qu'il croie pendant une seconde que son ancienne flamme est revenue… cela lui donne envie de lui monter un thé surmonté de volutes de fumée dans son bureau, de s'adosser contre son dos et d'essuyer ses larmes; de lui dire que tout ira bien, en sachant que c'est un mensonge. _

_Elle ne le fait pas. _

_Leur mariage : ils ont fermé les yeux pour s'embrasser, pour voir derrière leurs paupières closes quelqu'un d'autre, les doigts griffés sur leurs paumes. _

_On leur a jeté du riz et des applaudissements glacés. _

_Ils ont souri, un peu, pour faire semblant. _

_En regardant la photo posée sur le buffet, dans l'entrée, leur visages souriants, auréolés de blondeur, un couple blanc – mains, cous, chevilles, nuques, et cette robe –, elle croit pour un instant qu'ils sont frère et sœur. _

_Et elle sourit. _

_Elle sourit souvent, ces derniers temps, Narcisse. Son sourire est doux, un sourire de fleur qui se fane, gentiment étiolée par le temps qui passe – ce temps qu'elle flatte de la main comme un ami fidèle. _

_Ils se sont assis sur le lit trop bien fait, décoré de roses, et ils se sont regardés. Pendant longtemps. Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur de se briser l'un l'autre? Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas se comprendre, ou de se comprendre trop ? Par pudeur ? Par tristesse ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas ?_

_Qui sait, finalement. Même eux n'en parlent pas, de cette nuit. _

_Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'ils se sont endormis côte à côte; qu'elle a retiré ses escarpins strassés et sa voilette de tulle; que lui a quitté sa cravate et ses chaussures cirées. Ils se rappellent s'être couchés chastes, et s'être éveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Ils se souviennent de cette seule étreinte. Ils en chérissent la mémoire. Ils se rappellent d'un baiser léger, de leurs deux paires de lèvres pâles réunies en cet unique valse. _

_Alors, lui dans son bureau de cuir et de métal et elle dans son boudoir de coton et de soie, ils murmurent quelques prières. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Un musée moldu – le Victoria & Albert. _

_Lily l'Ardente y est entrée par hasard, en fait. Elle était en ville, une commande d'ingrédients, et puis… c'est vrai, elle s'est dit, pourquoi pas, une tasse de liberté avec un petit nuage de lait ? Elle le mérite, oui. _

_Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas coupé les cheveux, elle se dit. Cela ressort encore plus comme cela, en jeans rugueux contre sa peau de poupée. Ils touchent le creux de ses reins comme une main contrôleuse, qui la pousse dans les chemins – et les ornières ?_

_Ils fourchent, en plus. _

_Enfin, elle n'avait pas prévu de venir ici, c'est sûr, mais elle ne regrette pas, finalement. Il règne ce silence marbré des musées, un peu poussiéreux mais calme. Pas de vociférations de ruelles. Pas d'affection trop envahissante, pas de distractions, pas d'odeurs trop fortes… juste la fragrance momifiée des sculptures, leur bienveillance mouchetée et le grand silence des siècles._

_On lui a donné un plan qu'elle a du mal à lire. Elle n'a jamais su lire les plans, de toute façon, comme James. Parce qu'ils n'aiment pas obéir aux ordres ? Elle le retourne dans tous les sens, y plie des petits accordéons, mais rien à faire. _

_Tant pis, voilà. _

_-Attends, je vais t'aider… _

_Ce parfum. C'est quoi, déjà ? Jasmin, thé, un peu de fruits rouges sans doute, essence de quelque chose, lavande, rose… Deux longues mains blanches saisissent le plan, en effacent les rides d'un mouvement doux, fluide. Deux mains caressent le papier du plan, très lentement pour ne pas heurter cette surface fragile – une peau de vieillard. Narcisse. _

_-Narcisse ? _

_Elle ne répond pas. Lily ne se fait pas de souci. Elle répondra, quand elle aura fini. Le plan est droit dans ses mains, maintenant. Narcissa la Calme. De retour au pays des souvenirs, dans ce temple-là, plein de somptueux cadavres. _

_-Lily. _

_Elle s'embrassent du bout des lèvres sur le bout des joues. Et oui, c'est vrai, les lèvres de Lily l'Ardente s'égarent sur le bord du sourire de Narcissa. _

_On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, il paraît. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Main dans la main. _

_Mains d'adultes maintenant. _

_Plus rien à voir avec leurs petites menottes d'antan – à part peut-être la blancheur pour celles de Narcissa, et la vigueur pour celles de Lily. Ce n'était pas un choix, de se tenir la main. Cela a semblé normal, c'est tout. _

_Elles n'ont pas vraiment réfléchi. _

_Mais c'est bien, c'est bon, une étreinte de doigts tièdes, c'est un peu comme des retrouvailles. Pas vrai ? _

_Lily a pris le temps d'observer Narcissa. Elle n'a pas vraiment été surprise : toujours ce même corps élastique, ces pupilles équilibristes, trop grandes pour son visage et un peu plus foncées maintenant; toujours ce corps filiforme, cette grâce éthérée qu'elle a perché sur des chaussures à talons. _

_Et ses cheveux passés à la javel, qui, comme en miroir des siens, dévalent sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. _

_Elles regardent une sculpture. Rodin. _

_Rodin, c'est un vieil ami : il leur tend la main à travers la vitre, ils leur murmure dans l'oreille – leur seule oreille commune. Il leur dit 'Les filles… regardez, cette sculpture, là, qu'on a emprisonnée derrière la vitre… oui, celle-là. Je l'ai faite pour vous. Non, pas besoin de me remercier, vraiment.'_

_Il leur envoie un baiser malicieux, et il les laisse face à face avec leur amour. _

_Non-dit. Oublié au fond de la valise dans le Poudlard Express. Jeté dans un coin d'ombre de la suite nuptiale. Non mentionné. Implicité. Jamais oublié, en fait. Jamais vraiment laissé partir sur le fleuve de l'enfance, jamais égaré comme on aurait voulu. Persistant. _

_Comme elle. Cette statue, traversée dans les âges. Elles. _

_Elles murmurent un merci entrelacé. _

_La statue… elle est blanche. C'est la première chose qui saute aux yeux, parce que c'est un blanc joli, sans tache, intact. Et puis, bon, on ne peut pas bien voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, avec le soleil qui tape contre la petite cage de verre et tout ce capharnaüm de membres. Trop proches. Humains ? Homme ? Femme ? _

_Et puis, à l'ombre de deux silhouettes penchées sur sa forme, elle se précise. Timidement, elle murmure une romance, esquisse deux formes féminines… suggère une des amantes à genoux, embrassant l'autre dans une étreinte large, qui laisse deviner… c'est quoi, ça ? _

_Ah oui. Un bourgeon de sein, deux jambes sans aspérités, patissières. Beaucoup de cheveux écumeux, lourds, et un baiser caché._

_Par pudeur ? Pour préserver leur intimité ? _

_Ce n'est pas comme si elles en avaient beaucoup, exposées au milieu de ce hall de musée. _

_Elles restent longtemps là, main dans la main, bêtement heureuses de voler ces minutes acrobates au destin – pour tous les mauvais tours qu'il leur a joué. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de talent pour les choses terrestres, c'est vrai. La terre, disent les autres avec un sourire posé sur un coin de lèvre, ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé : elle préfère son breuvage nuageux, éthéré et entouré de fumerolles multicolores. _

_On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas réussir. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir du tout, pour rien, parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pas là. On peut toujours essayer de lui taper sur les doigts, mais c'est un ectoplasme dont on châtie la menotte aimante. Que voulez-vous… _

_C'est simplement que cela ne l'inspire pas. La première fois – on s'en rappelle –, elle avait regardé langoureusement ce théâtre de chair, spectatrice déguisée en actrice. Toute son humanité était passée dans la curiosité de la découverte; elle n'avait su ni aimer ni désaimer. _

« Narcissa, » lui avait dit sa compagne, « tu es un grand livre de glace. »

_Mais aujourd'hui… à la vue des doigts de Lily, ces doigts irrigués de sang, vivants, ces doigts de dix-huits ans, trop jeunes, une chaleur l'envahit. Pas cette chaleur douce et languide de l'_avant_ : non, une vraie chaleur, adulte, qui lui enflamme le ventre. _

_C'est bon. _

_Entretemps, elles ont compris deux ou trois choses sur la vie. Elles savent que le bonheur ne s'annonce pas, que rien n'est jamais parfait, que les bébés ne sortent ni des choux ni des roses et que les pandas sont en voie de disparition. Elles savent qu'un vilain dont le nom reste silencieux étend ses ailes sur le monde sorcier, et que les temps sont instables; qu'on a peur, froid, faim, hors de leurs maisons._

_Mais elles oublient. _

_Elles décident que pour une après-midi – surtout une de ce genre, irisée de lumière tout droit sortie d'un tableau de Monet, prune et rose pâle, une peau et sa palette d'hématomes –, il vaut mieux oublier tout ce qu'elles ont appris. A quoi bon, les mains sagement pliées sur la serviette de table !_

_Elles décident de redevenir des petites filles. Manger avec les doigts, c'est tellement mieux… _

_Alors elles s'aiment. _

_En hommage à Rodin et à sa statue, à cette femme qui berce le corps de pierre de sa compagne, en hommage à ces gamines qu'elles ont laissé derrière elles, aux fillettes inexpérimentées, doigts sucrés et pépiements d'enfançonnes._

_-Je t'aime, murmure Lily l'Ardente à deux grands yeux bleus – des piscines chlorées. _

_-Je sais, lui répond une paire de lèvres à la saveur de crème pâtissière. _

_Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cela. _

_Il n'y a qu'un grand silence, le plafond craquelé d'un hôtel londonien, et l'air chargé de sens d'une carte postale jetée à terre – Rodin._

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_On l'a changé pendant leur absence. _

_L'amour, je veux dire. Pendant qu'elles ne regardaient pas – ou vers un autre horizon – on a mélangé les pièces du puzzle. Pas étonnant qu'on ne s'y retrouve plus, tiens. Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que rien n'est jamais simple, à la fin ? _

_Parce que ça a l'air facile. On voit une petite Narcissa bien empaquetée, une Lily en recommandé express, entourée de papier bulle, on les mélange, et on se dit bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il y aura cette réaction chimique qu'on attendait ! Elles s'aiment, enfin. _

_Ca ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que cela._

_Et pourtant, ça l'est. _

_Ses seins ont éclos, se dit rêveusement Narcissa. Ils ne sont plus ces petits appendices hésitants d'_avant_ – cette période qu'elle appelle « du rêve » - mais des iris aux pétales épanouies et profondes. Que c'est étrange. _

_Elle pourtant a gardé son corps de gamine – en y rajoutant juste une autoroute de jambes interminables et quelques trottoirs de hanches. _

_Elles ne savent pas bien par où commencer. Il y en a tellement, des choses à voir, dans les musées que sont leurs corps… il y en a tellement, des allées insoupçonnées, des coins poussiéreux, que personne ne touche jamais, des jardins qui ont poussé de travers, des herbes folles, des outils rouillés… elles se regardent avec le sentiment étrange que leur sacré se mêle à la beauté de l'ordinaire. _

_Elles se dépouillent des yeux. _

_Elles se rappellent en riant d'un abécédaire amoureux écrit il y a quelques années, deux, peut-être une seule d'ailleurs, qui semblent des siècles. Elles risquent un baiser. _

_Tout simplement. _

_Ce baiser voluptueux, langoureux qu'elles n'ont jamais eu le temps de partager, voilà qu'elles le réinventent pour une statue de Rodin. Le monde a un humour qui ne finit jamais de les émerveiller. _

_C'est merveilleux, ce baiser. Elles prennent conscience de toutes ces choses laissées en suspens, de l'eau du lac qui colle toujours à leurs peaux d'enfants, de l'amour, oui, celui-là, chimique, imparfait, qui les lie. _

_-Tu sais, Narcisse, commence Lily – Lily, c'est toujours elle qui parle. _

_-Je sais, répond Narcissa. _

_C'est tout. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Une aiguille ciselée court le marathon sur le cadran d'une horloge en bois de noisetier. Pas vraiment jolie, l'horloge. Passable. C'est souvent comme ça dans les hôtels : les choses n'ont pas le cœur à être jolies ni laides. L'aiguille danse le charleston sur le cinq en lettres romaines. Six. Sept. Le soir qui se couche lui offre un manteau d'ombre luxueuse. _

… _ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment _décrivable_, si vous voulez tout savoir. _

_Je vous en parlerais bien en détail si j'avais un Retourneur de Temps, minute par minute, comme un match de ping-pong. _

_Mais je n'en ai pas, alors ce sera pour une autre fois. _

_S'il fallait vous en faire un résumé – pas que ce soit _résumable_ ou quoi que ce soit –, j'imagine que je vous parlerais de quête pour l'Eldorado, de sommets surmontés de feuille d'or et de Mont Blanc à la framboise. _

_Je dirais peut-être que la lumière était basse et sévère, qu'elle ne faisait pas de concessions, mais qu'elles s'en sont moquées. _

_Je conterais sans doute une histoire de room-service, un garçon aux cheveux un peu gras mais très gentil qui est resté en admiration devant le duo que formaient Narcissa la Blanche et Lily la Rouge dans leurs peignoirs-éponges, les cheveux mouillés et parfumées au savon de Marseille. _

_Mais c'est tout. _

_L'aiguille ciselée a fini par s'essouffler, et s'est posée sur le huit. C'est joli, un huit : lustré et plein de courbes, doux. Un huit, c'est une belle femme allongée sur le ventre, pulpeuse et languissante; c'est une fleur qui n'a pas encore éclos, un bourgeon gonflé de pétales humides et froissées; un infini enceint de millions de possibilités. C'est joli, un huit. _

_Ce n'est pas aigu comme un sept, pas solitaire comme un six, pas acide comme un un ni multiple et séparé comme un dix. C'est la perfection. La cerise sur le sommeil des amants. _

_Huit heures qui sonnent à une église lointaine, et voilà, c'est le bonheur. _

_On dirait qu'il en faut plus que ça – parce qu'il y en a qui prennent cela très au sérieux, le bonheur. Ils diraient 'Quand même, est-ce le bonheur n'est pas un petit peu plus mystique, quintessentiel ?' avec cette voix grave, profonde. Peut-être. En attendant, un huit, c'est bien, c'est propre, c'est rond, tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux, non ? _

_Alors voilà nos deux héroïnes savonneuses allongées côte à côte dans des draps un peu râpeux, membres emmêlés et cheveux bouclés. Elles ne parlent pas de l'avenir. Du reste, oui : de la vie, de comment elles se manquent parfois, comment elles se ratent dans la rue ou devant une sonnette dans son cocon de lierre. Des enfants qu'elles pensent vouloir, des maris qu'elles pensent aimer, du Lord Noir qu'elles pensent redouter. _

_La lumière coulante de l'aube s'infiltre entre les stores. Au revoir ? _

_Lily murmure qu'elle va devoir raconter quelque chose à James, Narcissa suggère une fée qui l'aurait kidnappée. C'est cela, souffle Lily dont les yeux parcourus de nervures se ferment doucement. Une fée… _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_James n'a rien dit. Lui aussi est rentré tard, ce matin-là, il n'a pas vu qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle était déjà revenue. 'Auror', a-t-il murmuré comme s'il n'y croyait pas, en posant son manteau sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Une poussière farineuse de terre et de sang s'est déposée sur le tapis. _

_On la voyait bien dans la lumière. _

_Lily lui a préparé du thé – comme il l'aime, avec un peu de miel de sapin. Ils se sont enlacés. C'est formidable, s'est dit Lily l'Impatiente, comme leurs deux odeurs se mêlent, fluide métallique et bulles fleuries. Elle ne se sent pas coupable. Coupable de quoi ? _

_James a pleuré sur son épaule. Il a parlé du méchant dont on ne parle pas, de l'Ordre, lui a demandé de venir, l'a suppliée de lui pardonner pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, 'Mais je voulais te protéger, Lils'… elle a dit oui en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile, elle lui a quand même rappelé alors qu'il enfouissait ses larmes dans sa poitrine. _

_Ils y sont allés. _

_Aux réunions de l'Ordre, je veux dire. Lily a été vaguement surprise d'y retrouver Sirius et Remus, Dumbledore et quelques autres têtes connues. Ils se sont assis autour de soufflés à la citrouille et ils ont parlé de l'avenir du monde. _

_Sur le chemin du retour, James a pris la main de sa femme dans la sienne. _

_-C'est l'automne, tu as vu ? _

_Elle a vu. Une floraison d'uniformes scolaires a envahi les rues de Londres en même temps que les feuilles mortes. Elle reste quelques minutes devant sa fenêtre chaque matin, yeux grands ouverts comme une enfant, pour le plaisir de les voir tourbillonner ensemble sur les pavés, jupes flottantes et chaussettes montantes. Elle se régale de leur spectacle, de leurs couleurs, des élastiques qui tombent sur la chaussée et des arbres dépouillés. _

_Cela lui donne envie de danser. _

_Elle a des chansons dorées au bout des lèvres, des ribambelles de réjouissances qui lui titillent la pointe des pieds, une envie chatouillante de gigue sous les lampadaires rougeoyants. _

_Elle se dit qu'elle emmènera Narcisse dans un de ces restaurants qui brillent au bord de la Tamise, et la pensée fait scintiller un sourire dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas une trahison. C'est une amitié hors du temps, un amour qui a raté le coche et qui rattrape ses occasions manquées dans un peu de chair et de lumière. _

_James l'embrasse. _

_James l'embrasse encore. _

_Il murmure que le monde est trop cruel, et qu'il veut un enfant. Elle se laisse prendre par sa désespérance. D'accord. Un enfant, si il veut. Elle glousse en imaginant un nourrisson aux cheveux dressés et piquants. _

_Un petit, petit, petit, petit hérisson … _

_Après, ce sont les heures sombres de la nuit, celles dont on ne parle pas aux enfants. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_-Je suis enceinte. _

_C'est fou comme tout va vite, pas vrai ? Une minute on roule sur un couvre-lit dont les grosses tâches rouges ressemblent à des camélias – mais on n'a jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était, _vraiment_… ça a de l'importance ? - et la suivante voilà qu'une vie vous pousse dans le ventre. _

_James est content que Lily aie retrouvé cette amie blanche qu'elle avait perdu dans le tourbillon des rixes écolières – c'est ce qu'il croit –, moins qu'elle soit la femme de cet épouvantail blond, comme il dit._

_Cela les fait rire. _

_Tout les fait rire. La vie a été plutôt gentille, ces derniers temps, il y a eu des figues au cœur de feu et des feuilles rouillées sur les routes. Oh, bien sûr, des choses vont mal, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas toujours comme cela ? _

_Non, vous ne les ferez pas changer d'avis. _

_James ne comprend pas vraiment la grande perche aux cheveux décolorés – 'Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas ensorcelés ?' - qui campe dans son salon et qui cuisine avec sa femme. Il l'aime bien. Pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas ? Et puis, sa tarte au chocolat est incomparable. _

_Les mois passent, surmontés de crème anglaise. _

_Ils sont savoureux, parfois écœurants, parfois dangereux pour le cœur, pleins de sucre et sûrement la cause de quelques hausses du cholestérol dans la famille Potter, mais agréables sur la langue. _

_Le ventre de Lily l'Ardente grossit sous sa blouse, et n'en peut plus d'être caressé. _

_Parfois le cœur délicat de Narcissa se serre en regardant les lèvres de James se poser sur celles de Lily, mais elle sait. C'est différent. Ils sont bien, tous les trois. Elle aussi aime bien sa désinvolture et ses mèches rebelles. _

_Elle a rencontré toute la famille. Sirius a d'abord dardé sur elle un œil noir, parce qu'elle fait partie de cette famille qu'il hait, mais a vite compris qu'elle suit le courant… et puis, qui résiste aux yeux lavomatic de Narcissa la Noyée ? _

_Remus l'a aimée. Tonks ne l'a pas comprise. Frank et Alice ont apprécié son calme et ri à ses excentricités. Une ribambelle de visages souriants ou pas l'a adoptée. _

_Quand même, elles soupçonnent Sirius de _savoir_. Parfois, il les regarde de ces drôles d'yeux tristes, et il serre la main de Remus dans la sienne – cela fait toujours grimacer James. Après toutes ces années, quand même, le gronde gentiment Lily. _

_Tout va un peu trop bien. _

_Mais peu importe l'équilibre précaire et les ombres périphériques. Tout va un peu trop bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_L'âtre est toujours chaud et les couvertures ont toujours un conte au creux des lèvres. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Un ruban d'yeux observe son ventre de madone. _

_Ils sont jolis, ces yeux, se dit Lily par-dessus la montagne de sa peau veloutée. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs… un cri déchire sa gorge. C'est exprès ?, demandent ses pupilles de jade._

_Oui, lui répond le ruban. Ne t'en fais pas. _

_Mais elle s'en fait quand même. Est-ce que c'était vraiment sensé faire _aussi_ mal que ça ? Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'on s'attendait à un petit chatouillement, une ou deux aiguilles, et peut-être une coupure, un feu de forêt à la limite, mais ça… un liquide coule entre ses cuisses. C'est normal ? _

_Il en faut du temps pour faire un bébé, se dit Narcissa la Rêveuse. Il ne suffit pas de laisser la graine de côté et d'attendre qu'elle pousse, non, il faut l'envelopper, lui faire écouter du Mozart, éviter Célestina Moldubec, lui tricoter des écharpes… quel travail. Elle est admirative, Narcisse. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas le courage; à tous les coups, elle oublierait son bourgeon dans un coin rouge de ses intestins, pour s'apercevoir de sa présence neuf mois plus tard. _

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Seulement, elle n'a pas la force vive et sanguine de Lily. Elle, les draps tachés la répugnent vaguement, et la petite tête noire qui sort des jambes écartées de Lily … qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_-Bravo, Madame, c'est un garçon. _

_Applaudissements. _

_Non, décidément, elle ne pourrait pas, se répète-t-elle, vagabondant dans les couloirs blancs de Ste-Mangouste. Elle est trop occupée avec sa broderie… de toute façon, il n'y a pas de place dans son boudoir pour un berceau. _

_Voilà qui règle le problème. _

_Lily a des larmes au coin des yeux, des cheveux collés sur les tempes et un petit serpent de sueur qui louvoie dans le cou. N'a jamais été plus belle, jure James. Elle ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur la chenille qui se tortille dans son étreinte, un cri coincé au fond de la gorge. _

_Elle lève le regard vers Narcissa. Je suis contente que tu sois là, disent ses yeux fatigués. Narcissa la Calme ne répond rien. Moi aussi, souffle la tasse de café brûlante dans sa main, qu'elle glisse entre les lèvres de Lily._

_Elles ont toujours eu quelque chose avec les liquides, les lacs, les tourbillons, les maelströms… James les contemple en silence. _

_Il sent une tendresse inhabituelle, presque comme si la grande gigue allait se pencher pour ravir le soupir sur les lèvres de sa femme. Elle ne le fait pas. Il passe un bras sur les petits îlots blancs des épaules de Lily. _

_-Je t'aime, disent-ils tous les trois en même temps à la mauvaise personne. _

_Ils rient d'un rire hésitant, gêné, qui creuse des failles minuscules dans leurs armures. Ce doit être la fatigue. Il est tard, et puis ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un nain de jardin au cheveux d'ébène vous sort du ventre, pas vrai ? _

_Ils s'endorment les uns sur les autres, montagne de chair simple, harassée, sous le regard tendre de l'assemblée et celui, plus sombre, de Sirius. _

_Il soupire; ils se font tous jeter dehors : la maman a besoin de se reposer, mais puisque les autres dorment, on leur apportera des lits de camp. _

_Vous avez de la chance que je vous fasse une faveur, tiens. _

_Allez, ouste. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Il s'appelle Harry. Ah, vraiment ? Oui, il est magnifique… tu en as, un de ces sourires, Lils, dis. C'est à toi, toutes ces dents blanches ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Une tarte ? Oui, oui, bien sûr, tu sais que j'adore les tartes. Fruits rouges ? D'accord. Je rentre un peu tard, tu m'attendras ? Et Narcissa, elle vient ? Oui. Faites attention, quand même, tu sais que le réseau de cheminées est surveillé. A pied ? Est-ce que le manoir du blondinet n'est pas un peu loin ? _

_Oui. Oui, tu as raison, elle a tout le temps du monde, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, Lils. Non, je ne te taquine pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ah, arrête, je vais avoir de la farine partout. Tant pis ? Tant pis ? Bon, allez viens que je t'embrasse. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Harry ? Oui, c'est un beau nom, il lui ira bien. _

_Harry Potter. C'est fou, quand même, je n'ai jamais vu un bébé avec autant de cheveux à la naissance. Déjà une semaine qu'il est né, c'est énorme, dis-moi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de venir à l'Ordre, le temps qu'il grandisse. Tu es sûre ? Bon, d'accord. Non, je ne me bats plus, je sais bien que tu as toujours le dernier mot. _

_Elle est succulente, cette tarte… la recette de Narcisse, tu dis ? C'est quoi, ça, Narcisse ? Une sorte de surnom ? C'est vrai qu'un narcisse c'est plutôt joli. Oui ? Ta fleur préférée ? Je m'en souviendrai. Mmm, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Seulement des ingrédients moldus, tu dis ? Impossible. Même pas un petit enchantement ? _

_Chapeau, alors. Chapeau pointu… non, ce n'est pas drôle ? Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, ma pauvre petite femme. Mais je te pardonne. Si si, je te jure. Mais quand même, cette tarte… le travail ? Ça attendra. Tu me ressers ? Il faut que je la remercie. Tu me le rappelleras ? Si tu continues à cuisiner comme cela, je vais devoir t'enfermer et te faire faire des gâteaux toute la journée ! _

_Oui, plutôt Narcissa, ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis. Je vous enfermerai ensemble, si tu veux. Tu as froid ? Non, je voyais que tu frissonnais, c'est tout. Je sais ce que je vois ! C'est vrai que c'est joli, un marmot, et puis c'est paisible quand ça ne pleure pas. Non, je ne fais pas semblant d'être sourd, je te jure qu'hier soir je ne l'ai pas entendu. _

_Bon, d'accord, d'accord, j'irai la prochaine fois. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je vais être en retard à force. Tu peux m'envelopper un peu de cette tarte ? Allez, il en restera bien assez pour toi et Narcissa – je peux l'appeler Narcisse, moi aussi ? - Narcissa. Mets-en deux, tiens. Quoi, du ventre ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Mais pourquoi je te crois toujours ? Bon, j'y vais. Allez, embrasse-moi. J'y vais, j'y vais ! Amuse-toi bien avec Narcissa. Je t'aime, chenille - Harry. Je t'aime, Lils. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Il s'en passe, des mois qui murmurent. _

_Ce sont des mois un peu lessivés : ils sentent une révolution qui gronde sous le fog de Londres, et ils n'aiment pas vraiment ça, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais ils gardent un petit trou dans leurs haillons mités pour un rayon de soleil par-ci par-là, et est-ce que c'est de leur faute si Lily, Narcissa et leur petite troupe se trouvent toujours en dessous ? _

_Voilà ce qui s'appelle être au bon endroit au bon moment, dit le petit Percy d'un air académique. _

_Les adultes rient et parient qu'il sera un bureaucrate plus tard, qui sait, peut-être même l'assistant du ministre ! _

_Quand même, à l'Ordre, on voit souvent des sourcils froncés en ribambelle, et peu importe le nombre de soufflés à la citrouille que Molly apporte – toujours plus – on murmure que les temps sont graves. _

_C'est vrai, chantonne distraitement Narcissa. Il pleut souvent, tu ne trouves pas, Lily ? _

_Si tu le dis, Narcisse, si tu le dis. Qu'on n'oublie quand même pas les étreintes dans le noir des chambres qui sentent le talc, parce qu'elles sont là. C'est l'amour, moins exclusif, moins privé et intime et fluide, mais l'amour quand même, interrompu de vagissements. Harry ne parle pas encore. _

_On dit que quand il pourra parler, son premier mot – après Maman, bien sûr – sera sûrement Narcisse – enfin, si ce n'était pas aussi dur à dire, bien sûr. Il semble bien l'aimer. Ses yeux Lily se tournent souvent vers elle, gros comme des soucoupes, et il pose sa tête de gnome contre son sein avec un ronron satisfait. _

_Quand elles veulent de la tranquillité, elles confient Harry à Molly ou à Remus – un vrai papa-gâteau, celui-là – un jour où James travaille, et direction le petit boudoir où la lumière fait des cerceaux blancs sur le marbre. _

_Alors, c'est le calme langoureux d'une après-midi que les vêtements oublient, la soie caressante des draps de Narcissa, son rire léger sous des lunettes de soleil, allongée dans un transat-navire au milieu de jardin, des festins de rois froids dans son boudoir, un tableau qu'elle a enfin commencé et compte bien finir. _

_'Tiens-toi tranquille, Lily, tu ne vois pas que je te dessine ?' Lily n'aime pas être dessinée. Elle dit qu'elle n'est vraie que mouvante et aux multiples visages. Sans doute, dit Narcissa la Calme en haussant les épaules. Tiens-toi, tranquille, Lily. _

_Pour l'instant, elle a un œil de fini, et la moitié d'une oreille elfique. _

_C'est mieux que rien, non ? _

_Elle rêve de pigments merveilleux pour la chevelure incendiaire de sa compagne. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Ah, oui, et il y a aussi cela. C'est drôle comme on oublie vite… Narcissa serait d'accord, c'est sûr. _

_Finalement, le maître du manoir à la blonde chevelure a voulu un héritier. Narcissa lui aurait bien expliqué toute la culture que requiert un nain de jardin, mais il ne connait pas la douleur des entrailles, alors à quoi bon ? _

_Autant vous dire que ça ne lui plaît qu'à moitié, toute cette affaire. _

_Il a suffi d'une nuit froissée et imparfaite – cela a-t-il mis un peu de gaze sur la douleur de Lucius ou attisé sa flamme ? Elle se le demande encore. - et la voilà dotée d'une racine, elle aussi. Lily a ri. _

_Elle a voulu aimer avant que la rondeur de Narcisse-fil-de-fer ne les en empêche. 'C'est embêtant, un bébé', murmure Narcissa pensivement avant de lâcher prise et de laisser Lily l'Ardente l'entraîner vers des sommets insoupçonnés, des petites morts bullées. _

_Elle se fait quand même du souci pour Lucius. Il a l'air noir, gris et blanc ces temps-ci, comme une neige blessée, couverte d'hématomes… lors de cette nuit de semence, elle a senti dans son dos laiteux une cicatrice encore fraîche. Elle ne demande pas. _

_Cela doit faire mal, quand même. _

_Et puis voilà, cela arrive d'un coup, sans prévenir – est-ce que les choses ne pourraient pas s'annoncer avant d'arriver, à la fin ? La guerre. En une poignée d'heures – on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé – Narcissa et Lily sont ennemies. _

_Leurs bras se déchirent entre leurs maisons et leur amour, pauvres petites poupées de son. _

_Il faut se voir en secret. James ne veut plus de la grande gigue dans sa cheminée, couverte de poussière. Harry pleure plus souvent. James a ces drôles de cernes sous les yeux, des palettes artistiques parme et bleu. _

_Narcissa, elle, a déjà assez à faire avec cette drôle de vie qui se fait de la place en elle à coups de pieds. _

_Elle n'en pense rien, de toute façon. C'est Narcissa : elle suit le courant qui la balance dans tous les sens, du moment qu'il y a une escale de temps en temps entre les bras tièdes de Lily la Courageuse. _

_Lily a des rides sur le front; sur le coin des yeux, aussi, quand elle sourit. _

_Elle sourit toujours autant : elle pleure juste beaucoup plus. _

_Mais Narcisse aux douces pétales est toujours là pour la consoler. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Cela se passe beaucoup plus discrètement, comme toujours avec elle. _

_Lucius n'est pas là : lui non plus n'aime pas le sang et ces autres choses _terrestres_, et puis le Seigneur l'a envoyé accomplir une autre atrocité. Narcissa ne sait pas si c'est de la révérence ou du dégoût qu'elle voit dans les yeux de son mari. Ou alors … ? Et ça ? _

_Peu importe, finalement. _

_Lily est là. Lily écarte les cheveux de ses tempes, supporte sa respiration hachée, qu'elle connaît bien, presque par cœur, et puis celle de la suite, plus douloureuse. Elle lui murmure des comptines dans l'oreille. _

_Qu'est-ce que ces lits sont inconfortables, quand même. _

_Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ? Narcissa la Calme n'est plus si calme tout à coup. C'est quoi, cette peine, cette souffrance ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure avant d'avoir fini la bouche de Lily. _

_D'un rouge, cette bouche, d'un rouge sublime, profond, savoureux … Narcissa en approche un doigt tremblant et parcouru d'étincelles. _

_Un bal de costumes d'Arlequin danse devant ses yeux. Et dire qu'elle avait fini par s'y habituer, à ce ventre énorme, à cette montagne, à cette chose infime cachée sous ces kilomètres de peau tendue et couverte de bleus… on ne l'y reprendra plus, tiens. _

_Si Lucius veut d'autres héritiers, il se les fera tout seul. Un sourire tord les lèvres de Narcissa l'Indolente à la pensée d'un Lucius Malefoy lourd comme dix camions, sa tignasse blonde caressant un ventre transformé en caverne. _

_Et juste comme ça, un doigt cherchant la chair intérieure de la lèvre de Lily, une main refermée sur les draps – et quelle mauvaise qualité, ces draps – et en tête l'image d'un mari aux allures de baleine outragée, Narcissa Malefoy accouche. _

_Enfante. _

_Appelez-ça comme vous voudrez : une tête, « des épaules ! » - qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si sensationnel à propos de ces épaules, elle se le demande –, un petit corps ridé s'extraient du sien, difficilement. _

_On vous a bien dit qu'elle ne faisait rien comme les autres. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_-Comment tu veux l'appeler ? _

_Encore une chose qu'elle avait oubliée… est-ce-qu'il le faut vraiment ? C'est déjà assez ennuyeux de sentir son regard de nourrisson lui creuser des passages secrets dans la peau de l'autre côté de la porte. _

_Lily sourit, un sourire à la Lily, merveilleux, magnifique, indescriptible, suffisant pour faire tomber n'importe qui amoureux d'elle, et écarte une mèche humide du front de Narcissa. _

_Et si elle fermait les yeux, juste une seconde… _

_Une… _

_Deux… _

_Un nom, cet enfant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un garçon où une fille, déjà ? Est-ce qu'on le lui a dit ? Et à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? Des poings graciles, une voix de fille et des cheveux blonds presque blancs… _

_Trois… _

_-Draco, s'échappe enfin sa voix en un soupir. _

_C'est comme une reconnaissance : l'enfant lève sur elle des yeux impitoyables, d'un gris parfaitement uniforme, brillants comme du mercure liquide. _

_Narcissa frisonne. _

_La main de Lily sur son front la brûle, et Morphée l'appelle dans ses bras trompeurs. _

_Elle se rend. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Si elles avaient su que le temps passait si vite, elles se seraient peut-être retournées pour le voir courir derrière elles, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais elles ne le savent pas, pas encore. Ce ne sont que des enfants, après tout. _

_Des enfants et leurs enfants. _

_Leur monde est jeune, la chaleur est lourde sur leurs épaules encore frêles, les pesantes pétales libèrent leurs sucs estivaux. L'odeur ressemble à un parfum sorti d'une gemme. Il leur fait tourner la tête, mais elles ont toujours aimé ça, pas vrai ? _

_Leurs landaus tracent des sillons dans le parc et entre elles, qu'elles ne voient pas. _

_Elles parlent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, pour parler, pour rire, pour éclore des bourgeons de larmes sur les ponts rosés de leurs paupières. Narcissa jette de temps à autre un regard curieux sur son nourrisson étrange, dont elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. _

_Elle se contente de regarder le soleil, qui se sent sans doute des airs de Van Gogh, peindre une cicatrice oblique sur la joue de Lily. L'air absent, elle torture un peu ses lèvres de jeune fille. Si elle pouvait, si elle n'écoutait que ses veines pleines de sève – si elle s'appelait Lily, Lily Potter -, elle lui prendrait la main et l'appuierait sur un arbre, là, elle lui râperait le dos sur l'écorce, elle se ferait des sandwichs de chair sucrée qu'elle dévorerait, ces lèvres succulentes, elle… _

_Son enfant gazouille et Lily le saisit, l'enfouit dans les plis de sa robe légère. Elle lève sur Narcissa son regard vivide. _

_Elle le lui tend. _

_Alors Narcisse, Narcisse fait ce qu'on lui dit, elle prend la petite boule d'argile rose et blonde, elle la serre contre son sein. Cela ne lui semble pas naturel. Cela l'ennuie, de devoir s'en soucier, de devoir avoir peur, alors qu'elle est si jeune, qu'elle sait à peine prendre soin d'elle-même… _

_Vraiment, elle a fait cela parce que Lucius lui a demandé, comme elle fait tout, pour l'amour d'une beauté nouvelle et palpitante qu'elle a vu dans l'œil gris de son compagnon d'infortune. _

_C'est un été comme les autres, ceux qu'il y a eu avant. Comme eux, il est différent, plus brillant et plus clair, plus orageux aussi, parce qu'il se couvre parfois des nuages de la cape d'un innommé. _

(Le dernier.)

_Elles parlent trop fort, tu sais ? Elles, elles n'ont pas peur, elles ne savent même pas ce que c'est, trop jeunes sans doute. Nées de la dernière pluie. C'est vrai, elles n'en ont pas l'air, comme ça – parce que Narcisse est un chapelet de gouttes inénarrables et Lily un brasier éternel – mais ce sont encore des gamines. _

_Des gamines qui s'aiment, c'est bête à dire, hein ? _

_Naïvement, dans le soleil cru qui arrose les jardins, elles pensent ne trahir personne. Oh, bien sûr, sortir la tête de l'eau du lac leur a appris certaines choses sur le monde, mais quelque part se niche encore le tragique et solaire idéal du bonheur. Brillant. Doré. _

_Encore humide de la salive d'un baiser, de la sueur d'une étreinte. _

_Elles zigzaguent entre les buissons en sautillant à moitié; tout cela sent bon, d'une odeur forte, saillante. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_C'est drôle, quand même, et quand on y réfléchit c'est un peu cruel. Cela rappelle à Narcisse Maintenant Mère les bateaux-chaussures de son lac d'enfance. Ironique. Voilà. C'est le mot. Narcisse a un peu de mal avec les mots, ce ne sont jamais les bons, et puis ils lui échappent, ils tombent au sol dans un grand vacarme de perles multicolores… _

_Elle n'aurait jamais pu être écrivain, se dit-elle doucement. _

_C'est encore une histoire d'enfants. Ils prennent trop de place dans son boudoir, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est autre chose. _

_C'est le petit bout de nez rose à côté de l'autre, sa tignasse noire, son sérieux de chérubin, mais il est beau, tu sais ? Il la regarde tout droit, plongeur minuscule dans ses piscines chlorées. La regarde peindre, à peine dérangé par les poignards liquides qui s'enfoncent dans sa nuque joufflue – et gris, gris, gris. _

_C'est drôle, quand même. _

_Il y a le petit de Lily dans ses bras de porcelaine, qu'elle aime avec curiosité, placidement. Parce qu'il lui ressemble, sans doute. Et il y a le sien, l'étranger, enroulé dans ses silences et ses plaids. _

_Ils respirent doucement dans l'air du Boudoir d'Avril, les joues constellées de particules de peinture. D'arc-en-ciels. Quand Lily s'en va, ils ne parlent plus, et dodelinent aux rythmes moldus d'un piano – Satie – et tous les trois, aimant, n'aimant pas, détestant, indifférents, vivent leur petite vie tranquille à la cadence des coups de pinceau. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Le portrait n'est toujours pas fini. Narcisse l'Indolente a protesté qu'il lui fallait le vrai exemplaire pour peindre la mer rousse des cheveux de Lily, mais Lily ne vient plus aussi souvent, alors… _

_Lily… elle avait dit qu'elle serait une vedette. Elle voulait l'aventure, un sabre au creux des dents, un corps fier, nerveux, un sourire éclatant de gloire comme elle sait si bien les faire, Lily, même si elle se cache. Mais non. _

_Non. Narcissa se dit en cousant – encore ces fichus oiseaux – que le Destin a des drôles de caprices. Lily passe ses après-midi à l'Ordre du Phénix – ce grand rapace carbonisé qui, paraît-il, n'appartient qu'aux gentils – et elle croit pouvoir sauver le monde. _

_Narcissa sourit. _

_Elle reviendra plus tard, avec son enfant. Pas par la cheminée, par la porte d'entrée, et Lucius fera semblant de ne rien voir. Il refermera son doigt lourd de bagues – carrées, des vraies forteresses, ces bagues – sur sa canne et il montera les marches jusqu'à l'ombre de sa chambre, une à une, comme un infirme ou un homme écrasé sous le poids de sa propre ombre. _

_Narcissa… Narcissa portera cette même robe blanche qui lui vient de Poudlard – et qui lui va encore, ce n'est pas merveilleux, ça ? Celle avec des dentelles en bas… Elle ne laissera pas entrer Lily tout de suite, Lily qui a des brindilles dans les cheveux et du soleil dans le sourire, elle la regardera, longtemps, je n'y crois pas qu'elle soit là devant ma porte… _

_Et puis Dobby sera là, il s'inclinera devant Lily. « Harry Potter, monsieur », gazouillera-t-il à la silhouette gigotante de l'enfant, bien au chaud dans les bras de sa génitrice. A cette vue, le cœur de Narcissa fera un petit salto – la culpabilité. Pas qu'elle s'en veuille de ne pas aimer le petit gnome aux cheveux d'or, non, mais c'est ce regard dans les yeux de Lily, comme si elle était déçue… _

_Parfois elle croit – comme elle avait l'habitude de croire, _avant_ – qu'il y a bien quelque chose de cassé en elle. Comme les ballerines en haut des boîtes à musique, avec leurs petits chapeaux de sorcières. Comme la Vénus de Milo, qu'elle est allée voir quand elle était petite. Comme le rosier jaune au fond du jardin, que Dobby oublie toujours d'arroser. Comme le petit être qui la juge déjà, enfoncé dans les couvertures. _

_Et puis Lily s'approchera, ira déposer Harry avec Draco – c'est curieux, ils semblent bien s'entendre, maintenant – et elle s'arrêtera. Comme… comme… un petit robot. Elle s'arrêtera devant Narcisse, et doucement, très doucement (même si elle le fait à chaque fois Narcissa en a encore des frissons qui lui montent le long des avant-bras), elle prendra son visage entre ses mains. _

_Et elle l'embrassera. _

_C'est aussi simple que cela. _

_Et bizarrement, aussi bizarrement que cette histoire dont Narcissa a entendu parler en achetant des glaces à la citrouille avec Lily sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette histoire avec un troll, deux gobelins et un travesti, elle sentira que toute sa vie tient dans ce moment. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Les enfants, c'est comme les boutons. Une fois que c'est là, impossible de s'en débarrasser, ça prend toute la place, on ne voit plus que ça … pas une minute de répit sans qu'on sente le petit picotement et l'envie de se cacher derrière un canapé et de s'inspecter fébrilement dans un miroir. _

_Cet été est un été caféiné et plus chaud que le dernier. Les jours passent comme les grains d'un étrange sablier cosmique. Lily aime James avec une force qui lui manque, et Narcissa avec une rage interdite. Peut-être même lui en veut-elle d'être ce qu'elle est, détachée des menaces et des morts, consciemment aveugle des horreurs que commet Lucius au nom d'une cause qu'elle n'a jamais su comprendre. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_Elle le demande parfois, le ventre picotant des dessins qu'y trace Narcisse l'Enchanteresse. Elle voudrait ne pas avoir peur. Elle voudrait ne pas pleurer. Lily … lili, comme le disait autrefois la flamme blanche, c'est qu'elle est naïve et enfant encore sous ses airs de combattante. Elle voudrait juste pouvoir sourire comme avant, sans chercher à comprendre toute cette cruauté. _

_-C'est une question d'amour, répond doucement Narcisse, enfant guérisseuse, les mains enfouies dans la chevelure carotte. _

_Elle sent les questions entre les lèvres humides de Lily mais n'y répond pas. Elle se penche et pose un baiser sur cette bouche offerte, aussi douce que les pétales de ces iris qu'elles ont ramassé l'autre jour derrière le manoir, veloutées et sensuelles. _

_Elle sent sur elles les yeux ouverts – se ferment-ils jamais, ces yeux immenses, immenses ? - des deux chérubins. Elle essaie de plisser les paupières pour oublier leur présence, mais n'y arrive pas. _

_Finalement, elle pose la tête de Lily sur ses genoux, et elle peint la chevelure caressée, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même elle le sait, sans le savoir. _

_Quatre enfants dans ce boudoir qui a connu bien des secrets et de microscopiques tragédies, ils savourent les derniers instants d'une paix équilibriste au son de langoureux violons. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_-Rosier est mort. _

_Elle dit cela comme si elle n'y croyait pas, à la mort, comme s'il devait y avoir eu une erreur, sûrement, et est-ce que les gens pouvaient mourir comme ça, sans prévenir, juste, _arrêter d'exister_ ? _

_Lily n'a jamais compris ce genre de chose. Elle est bien trop vivante pour cela. Trop tangible. On en finit par se demander qui comprend et qui ne comprend pas, d'elles d'eux. Parfois l'une, parfois l'autre. _

_-Tu m'écoutes ? _

_Le silence reprend ses droits sur la calme impassibilité de Narcissa l'Indolente. Mais c'est bien connu – le silence, tout comme l'éternité, a le mauvais goût de ne pas durer toujours. _

_-Oui. _

_Et le voilà encore, une petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte … _

_-Tu étais là ? _

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une perte, Rosier. Evan Rosier, ce nom plein d'épines. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard, et voilà qu'il était dans son salon, qu'il ne lui jetait même pas un regard, elle pourtant autrefois la reine des Serpentards dont il faisait partie, qu'il louait haut et fort Voldemort, plein de dédain et de morgue. Cela lui avait rappelé que le monde existait en-dehors du manoir, que Lily y était, seule…_

_Evan Rosier. Il avait dans la poitrine de Narcissa – Narcissa Black – une irrésistible envie de courir jusqu'à Lily et de l'enlever, de la serrer dans ses bras et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que les méchants soient partis. _

_Elle n'avait rien fait. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait rien fait. _

_-Non. _

_Lily est là, pourtant … peut-être. Peut-être qu'il est encore temps de la sauver ? _

_-C'est Maugrey qui l'a tué. _

_Et elle est là, Lily, la belle, sauvage Lily, elle parle, elle parle … elle parle et Narcisse voudrait juste – est-ce que ce serait possible de – et pourquoi pas – l'enfouir dans une étreinte et la cacher aux yeux du monde. Jusqu'à ce que ce feu ne soit plus que des cendres. _

_-Il était à Poudlard avec nous, tu te rappelles ? _

_Bien sûr. Bien sûr, mon amour. _

_Alors Narcisse perd sa glaciale perfection pour un instant, quelque chose comme un cœur se casse entre ses côtes, elle attrape la nuque de Lily et elle l'entraîne dans un baiser. _

_Peut-être que ce sera assez… Lily ne peut pas finir comme cela, comme Evan Rosier, tué par un jet de lumière verte. Impossible. _

_Elles font l'amour, la première fois depuis les enfants, la première fois sans y penser, sans barrières, sans peurs, sans yeux sur elles. _

_La première fois de l'été nouveau, l'amour suant, les peaux glissantes, les mains moites, déshydratées. _

_La première fois et la dernière aussi, moulinées en grains noirs et profonds, poivre et café, la première fois que leurs seins sentent comme cela. _

_La première fois sans y avoir pensé avant, avec l'amour encore frais, net, qui n'a pas dépassé la date de péremption, la première fois dans le feu du soleil qui refuse de se coucher. _

_Elles peinent, tu sais, cela fait toujours mal, maintenant… mais pour la dernière fois, elles se touchent sans penser qu'un mari les attend dans la petite maison, ou même juste là, dans le salon, une madeleine parfumée au thé vert et à l'abricot posée devant lui. _

_Sans remords, sans regrets, sans adulte dans leurs mains d'enfants, sans être responsables ni courageuses, avec les pleurs qu'elles ne pleurent pas – plus, avec la gracile bienveillance du lac sur leurs épaules. _

_Parce qu'elles ne veulent pas de la mort dans leurs berceaux, elles s'aiment, et, dans l'ardente touffeur de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil est toujours haut dans le ciel, Narcissa parle. _

_-Reste, demande-t-elle à cette chair dorée, cette amante jamais oubliée ni abandonnée, brodée comme un tatouage sur son corps de vestale. _

_Reste. Plus de soufflés à la citrouille. Plus de sortilèges impardonnables. Encore un peu des morveux – mais ils s'aiment bien, maintenant, non ? Plus de Jamesie, mais on s'y fait, avec le temps, crois-moi, j'ai essayé de ne plus aimer déjà. _

_Plus de Bella pour moi, plus d'yeux fous dans les orbites de ma sœur chérie, plus de cruauté et de désastres, la fuite, la fuite et la route devant nos pieds, chérie. _

_Lily ouvre la bouche pour répondre (elle sait bien que c'était une question), et soudain Narcisse a peur._

_Dire non, dire non, ce serait… est-ce que ce serait la fin ? Elle ne connaît pas grand-chose à l'amour, c'est vrai, seulement une aube qui dure depuis son éveil, il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est comme cela que les histoires finissent, pas vrai ? Soudain, elle ne veut plus de réponse. _

_Plus de fuite. Seulement la paresse effrayante du présent, la peau un peu collante de Lily contre sa cuisse, ses cheveux entre ses lèvres, ses doigts aux ongles mal coupés. _

_-Chut, souffle-t-elle. _

_Plus tard, bien après ce « Je t'aime » murmuré qui reste sans réponse, elle se demandera si Lily aurait dit Oui. _

_Elle pleurera, et ses larmes se mêleront aux gouttes de sang qui ornent son ouvrage – roses trémières, et ces oiseaux, sans doute des rossignols, aussi sauvages que son premier amour. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Lily. Lily le feu-follet. Lily la perle de James, l'amie, la sœur, l'amante, la femme, la mère, l'épouse, l'enfant. _

_Lily les cendres, répandue dans les ruines d'une maison de pierre, foudroyée. Lily dont le corps - comme elle l'avait voulu, sans doute, quelque part - nourrira les maigres fleurs qui pousseront sur la maison. _

_Il n'y a pas eu de funérailles. Quelqu'un – un géant à la barbe en fil de fer noir sur une moto grondante – a pris l'enfant miraculeux, et a laissé derrière lui des grosses larmes grasses et une odeur de pétrole. _

_Puis le silence a recouvert la maison. Tout ce qu'il y avait de joie en Lily, effacé par la sauvagerie d'un enfant mal grandi, venu en personne l'achever dans un mouvement de cape. _

_La mort, en laquelle elle ne croyait pas. _

_Son tableau, à jamais inachevé. _

_Des volutes de fumée blanche qui s'échappent d'un sac de farine éventré dans ce qui a été la cuisine. _

_Un chien qui vient renifler les décombres et hurle à n'en plus finir. _

_Des larmes ici et là, discrètes, cachées. _

_La mâchoire serrée de Severus Rogue, un mur de briques dentaires dans sa bouche de sauveur. _

_Dobby l'elfe. La boutique. L'Ordre. Les écolières dans le Chemin de Traverse. La tristesse irréparable de Narcissa Malefoy. _

_Tout cela tient dans un jour, puis un an, deux, un siècle. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Lucius Malefoy se résigne à voir sa femme ne pas pleurer ces larmes pour toujours. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_C'est idiot. _

_En fait, cet idiot. _

_C'est Lily. On n'en aurait pas imaginé moins d'elle, même en fermant les yeux très très fort jusqu'à en faire sortir des larmes. C'est idiot de mourir comme cela. Vraiment idiot. Comme cette question à laquelle Narcisse l'Indolente n'avait pas voulu la laisser répondre. Mais peut-être n'aurait-elle rien dit. Après tout, elle voulait être pirate – sa crinière de feu, elle la voulait oriflamme dans le vent d'une mer sans nom. _

_Est-ce que – non, c'est une question stupide. _

_Mais est-ce que les larmes peuvent être sucrées ? _

_Elle a une tombe, Lily ? Une vraie ? Elle ne sait pas. On ne l'a pas tenue au courant. Narcisse brode sur son ouvrage les gouttes carmin qu'elle ne peut empêcher de piquer hors de ses doigts. Elle n'a jamais aimé cela, la broderie, de toute façon. _

_Et puis il n'y a plus personne pour lécher ses plaies. _

_L'enfant, là-bas. _

_Il dort dans un coin, une poupée laissée en pâture à son deuil immense, irréversible. Une poupée qui était à elle, aussi. Destinée à l'oubli, à la froideur d'une mère au visage de porcelaine, dont les aiguilles sont à jamais arrêtées sur le huit._

_Lui aussi, il n'a rien fait, et le voilà avec toute sa vie à passer entre un tableau momifié et des fleurs qu'on ne change jamais, une table en fer blanc ciselé et des parents atteints du mal d'amour. C'est la vie, comme disait une ritournelle imbécile. _

_Petit, il crie pour un autre enfant qui jouait à ses côtés et lui tirait les cheveux. Et puis il oublie. Après l'été vient l'automne, et après l'automne vient l'hiver. Il s'habitue à la solitude et à la haine. A la dinde farcie à la citrouille. Pourtant, il n'a jamais aimé la citrouille. Mais cela, il ne le dit à personne. _

_C'est bête, ces histoires qui se finissent mal. _

_Narcisse ne va jamais à Godric's Hollows, même après _avoir su_. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi : elle n'y va pas, c'est tout. _

_Les yeux vides, elle brode dans son Boudoir d'Avril, fredonne une chanson triste à ses meubles recouverts de tissu blanc. « Pour quand je mourrai, » a-t-elle répondu à Lucius quand il lui a demandé pourquoi. _

_Elle ne se plaint pas : elle attend. _

_Elle ne regarde pas son fils. _

_Elle ne regarde pas son mari. _

_Elle ne regarde plus rien, plus personne. Elle regarde au-delà de l'horizon, un amour qu'elle seule voit encore, à moitié effacé, une silhouette qui se reflète dans ses yeux délavés par les pleurs et le chlore. _

_**- L e s c h a m p s d e c o q u e l i c o t s -**_

_Le premier septembre 1991, Narcisse marche. Elle caresse le flanc d'un train qui a autrefois été le pesant protecteur de ses coupables amours. Elle surveille vaguement l'arrogance d'un fils que sa naissance avait déjà perdu pour elle. _

_Elle voit émerger du mur une petit tête noire. _

_Impossible à ne pas reconnaître. _

_Pour quelques secondes, Narcissa Malefoy, boucles blondes et pupilles sublimes, et Harry Potter, binocles de travers, petit chérubin, se regardent. _

_Se reconnaissent. _

_Puis ils se détournent, et la foule engloutit les derniers souvenirs de Lily Potter, Lily l'Ardente. _


End file.
